Beloved
by Shawn30
Summary: Chapter 3 in the "Hearts and Souls" series. When faced with the most horrific news imaginable, Padme's utter desperation forces her to turn to Obi-Wan and even Chancellor Palpatine for help. Her greatest personal challenge awaits... Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Beloved"  
Written by: Shawn Chapter 3 in the "Heart and Soul" series. (3/5) **

**This follows "Shadows of Winter"  
Part 1 (1/3)**

**Summary: When faced with the most horrific news imaginable, Padme's utter desperation forces her to turn to Obi-Wan and even Chancellor Palpatine for help. Her greatest personal challenge awaits...**

**Rated: M**

**Category: Heavy Angst/Romance/Drama/Grief **

**Pairing: Anakin and Padme Skywalker. Another slight, one-sided attraction/admiration/interest. Not slash.**

**Story Warning: Graphic Violence, Angst**

**Timeline: Obviously, knowledge of Star Wars: Episode 1 and 2 is needed. You must also read the other "Heart and Soul" chapters before this one. "The Light and the Dark" and "Shadows of Winter." This story takes place six months after SoW.**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns everything.**

**Authors Notes 1: In this universe the Clone Wars will last three and a half years. It's commonly known that Anakin and Padme were separated for five months before Episode 3 when Obi-Wan and Anakin were dealing with the Outer Rim Sieges. This story picks up two years and four months after Star Wars: Episode 2.**

**Authors Notes 2: If some of you are concerned about the Pairing notes above, I ask you to trust me and the story.**

**Authors Notes 3: Dorme, Padme's handmaiden/bodyguard and best friend in this story knows of her marriage to Anakin. Obi-Wan only suspects more is going on than he knows but, elects not to pry.**

**Authors Notes 4: The official Star Wars database provided many of the details for this story, though some things are my original creations.**

**Extra Special Thanks: Anne, my Jedi Master of good grammar and all around help. She's the best, seriously.**

* * *

**"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on"  
Robert Frost "Without faith, nothing is possible. With it, nothing is impossible"  
Mary McLeod Bethune**

**"Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking.  
It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails"  
I Corinthians 13:4-8**

**The Galactic Senate Hall **

**The Naboo Delegations Official Senate Pod **

**Row 6600 - Section M **

**Early evening **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

Having exhausted even her vaunted patience, Padme struggled to keep her tired eyes open as the Senators from worlds of Toola and Sullust continued their eight-hour debate over an interstellar trade dispute. Sighing as the day without end seemed no closer to its conclusion, she found herself envious of Jar Jar's gentle snoring beside her. In addition, she was sure that Dorme had a little extra something in her beverage that aided in her ability to seem alert. The thought of which curled a subtle smile on Senator's face.

She was fairly certain that something special wasn't non-alcoholic.

And she almost asked for some herself.

Seated in the rear of the Naboo delegation's Senate pod, Padme often found at the end of the day that the Great Senate Hall's artificial atmosphere and illumination gave her a headache. Never more than today as she was dying to flee this place back to her apartment. Having given her all for the Republic on a daily basis, nights in which Anakin was expected home were taken selfishly and not a moment was to be wasted. Two bottles of Correllian wine and a little slinky Alderranian silk lingerie awaited her arrival, as well as a night of passion and ecstasy.

Fending off a blush, Padme placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn while wondering how close to Coruscant Anakin was now, or if he'd arrived already at their apartment waiting on her. No doubt looking to scare her when she arrived and then sooth her complaints with the heat of his mouth covering hers. She'd playfully bat at his arms and shoulders complaining the whole time his warm hands shed the clothes from her body. And then he would thrill her all night long until she rested sated and happy beside his nude body.

By the Force, she missed so much him these last, lonely months. They were given days at a time... sometimes only hours to be who they really were. A husband and his wife, locked behind closed doors, hidden from the prying eyes of the galaxy. Stealing whatever they could. Such was life during a time of war. And though difficult and painful, she wouldn't trade a moment... a single heartbeat with him for anything.

Her gaze reached out over the vast, arena-like chamber, with its thousands of Senators conversing quietly amongst themselves. The two holding up matters seemed to be nearing a compromise of sorts. Or so she hoped until their voices rose yet again. Behind the veil of a side of her most thought didn't exist, if Anakin were here now she'd allow him to gently "persuade" those two to agree so they could leave.

Yes, even Padme understood when fair wasn't an option anymore.

"I wonder what this is about?" Dorme noted from behind Padme, pointing toward the rising Grand Convocation Chamber from the center of the chamber. The Chancellors Podium, with the man himself, quickly commanded the entire attention of the Senate Hall. The opposing Senator's pods drifted back to their respective holds. "Palpatine never interrupts the proceedings without being announced first."

"Such an ego wouldn't allow it." Padme felt a dreaded sense of worry come over her from the very sight of Chancellor Palpatine. Dorme was right, this wasn't his usual entrance. This was abrupt. And the dire expression he wore as he stepped to the podium appeared grim. Genuinely grim. Something was seriously wrong.

Silence reigned over the entire chamber, awaiting the most powerful man in the galaxy.

"It is with grave pain in my heart that I report to you all what was just reported to me by the Jedi," Palpatine began with a weary sigh, pausing as if to collect his thoughts. Mas Amedda shadowed him closely, as if worried he might fall at any second. With his normally booming voice gone, he spoke in a fragile tone, "Anakin Skywalker is dead."

The heart-stopping moment echoed a collective gasp from the thousands of Senator's present, almost all rising to their feet. Padme remained motionless, saying nothing, her heart in her throat. A blank expression covering her lovely face as her skin paled.

Palpatine raised his hands for quiet. The sound died down, but very few Senators were seated. The incredible shock was only now settling in. "The Jedi have confirmed to my office that Jedi Skywalker was investigating a location Count Dooku was believed to be scouting for a new base of operation. He was ambushed by a small fleet of fighters and killed in the attack. Apparently, this all took place a day ago, as the Jedi themselves have massed an extensive investigation into the indecent. They did not inform me or my office of any of this until just a few moments ago. But to repeat, the Jedi have concluded that Anakin Skywalker is dead."

Disgusting horror swept over Padme as her stomach twisted sickly. Her fists wrenched at the podium's banister until Dorme's pleading words of comfort began to pulse in her head. The attempt to maintain her composure lest she rouse suspicion began to crumble. She rose with Jar Jar's help, hearing voices but understanding nothing save the foul words that destroyed her world.

As if in slow motion, she remembered her feet moving as Dorme, Jar Jar, and Captain Typho quickly ushered her off the Senator pod and into the main hall where a massive contingent of HoloNet reporters were swarming over any Senator who emerged first. Upon seeing her, with full knowledge of her friendship with Anakin Skywalker, they attacked with loud questions from all sides.

Padme's mind was in a fog, unable to grasp the news Palpatine delivered. She heard Dorme ushering Captain Typho, Jar Jar, and Padme's private security detail toward her shuttle while she gave the official statement of "No comment at this time." Nonetheless, the news hounds barked at her until she was led onto the starship. Racing to her best friend's side, Dorme wrapped her arms around Padme as the tears began. As the shouts and screams of "NO NO NO!!" erupted from the pit of her lungs in the back of the ship. As she fell to her knees, still in Dorme's arms, absolutely dying inside.

The starship lifted off its private landing dock, gusting off into the sky.

Even while crying her eyes out, two things suddenly became crystal clear to Padme. First was that through their connection in the Force she'd felt Anakin when he was angry and sad and even violent from across the galaxy. She even sensed when he was in good spirits no matter how far away from her he was. And she couldn't get over the feeling that if he died the force of his death would have blindsided her like a blow to the face.

Instead, she had felt nothing of the sort. Nothing at all.

Secondly, despite Dorme wanting her to speak with the Chancellor to learn of this official report, Padme only wanted to hear from one man. And it was definitely not Palpatine. "Take me to the Jedi Temple. Hail Master Kenobi. Find him. Tell them it is an absolute emergency."

* * *

**The Jedi Temple **

**Spaceport Tower **

**Hanger M-1 **

**30 Standard Minutes Later **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

As Coruscant's gusting evening winds swept over his Jedi robe, Obi-Wan cast his gaze skyward, catching sight of a familiar shimmering starship fast approaching. Standing alone on the spaceport landing platform, the Jedi Master bore a grim expression, wishing anything but to have to be the one to tell Padme the very last thing she would ever want to hear. And yet it was his duty to their friendship, and his brotherhood with Anakin, that she hear the truth from his lips.

And then he'd be forced to look into her beautiful brown eyes and watch a part of her die inside. The part of both her and Anakin he'd ignored for their sakes for the longest time now.

Sighing, Obi-Wan held a stoic pose as the landing gear of Senator Amidala's private starship softly touched down on the landing platform. For as often as he'd looked forward to seeing his good friend, tonight was different. There would be no vibrant conversation over politics or remembering those amazing first adventures together. Today marked a crucial, life-altering turn in their lives. One from which he wasn't sure he'd ever fully recover.

As for her... he couldn't even imagine.

Even as the starship's boarding ramp descended, Obi-Wan felt Padme's slight ray of hope as well as her scorching grief. That endless hope, which he'd admired since the day he met her, was withering beneath the weight of her pain. He knew he'd be no help at all to lessen the strain.

Padme appeared and quickly made her way down the boarding ramp, her arms holding herself against the winds as she made her way to Obi-Wan. She offered no greeting, her expression as shielded as the emotions she tried her best to hide from him. Respectfully, he extended his hand to lead her as they walked towards the spaceport entrance, allowing her to enter first. They passed a group of Padawan learners, who all bowed in her honor.

"This way, Senator," he said as they made their way through the starship hanger and into a small elevation platform. Moments later Obi-Wan led Padme inside a private room prepared in advance for their talk.

Exhaling a deep breath, Padme was grateful they reached the private room before she collapsed. The click of the door closing behind her signaled they were alone. She turned around to face Obi-Wan, and whatever hope she held close to her heart died the moment she saw the pain etched in his face. Utterly dreadful, hopeless pain.

"Please sit, Padme. Would like something to drink?" Obi-Wan asked, arms behind his back.

"What happened?"

Her cool facade fell that very instant. Her lovely face crumbled before him... even before he began. Motioning toward a Map Reader in the center of the room, he used the Force to dim the lights, and then used a small clear globe to operate the machine. "What I am about to share with you is highly classified information and cannot leave the room." Padme nodded. "Clone intelligence acquired a series of interstellar transmissions five days ago. Our sources believed these transmissions were encoded messages meant for Count Dooku and sent by his scout team. He is a very paranoid individual and is constantly on the move. One reason the war has dragged on for so long is due to our inability to capture him."

Obi-Wan continued. "The information seemed to detail a cluster of asteroids near the planet Troiken in the Outer Rim that could be a possible base of operations for the Separatists. Anakin and I were dispatched quickly to investigate the transmissions. We were able to use unmanned, cloaked probe droids to scout the area, and found that in two standard days time a hyperspace gate had been built just outside the asteroid belt. I wanted us to wait and monitor the situation further before making a move, but Anakin felt that the Separatists no longer built bases. He explained that since they were always on the move they only used starships unless they already possessed control of a particular world. We debated the best way to approach things until a new transmission appeared, one that we could not fully conclude its meaning because of a new scrambling system the Separatists now employ."

If she tried hard enough, Padme could easily hear Anakin's thinking on the matter. He was so stubborn and rash at times, but his only wish was to end this war and be with her. To that end he'd do anything. Her grief cradled a new pain. Guilt, as he'd begged her to run away with him so many times... and now it seemed to be too late. She trembled thinking of her life without him. "Go on."

Brushing his hand over his beard, Obi-Wan's voice cracked when he spoke. "My interpretation was that the message meant supplies were being sent to begin construction of a new base of operations. Anakin felt that there was a clear chance Count Dooku himself was about to arrive. You must understand, we were trying to interpret garbled communications at best. Neither of us were sure of our beliefs, but Anakin felt this was a once in a lifetime chance to end the war. He went on and on about where in the message he felt it was clear that Count Dooku himself was going to arrive at a specific date. Since I was the senior officer, even though I have the utmost faith in Anakin, I preached patience."

"He has struggled with patience since the moment I met him," Padme admitted while wiping fresh tears away, not caring anymore if he noticed or not. She didn't have the strength to hide her feelings. "Please continue."

"Hours later I went to look for Anakin to talk, but he was already gone. That was when I learned of his..." Obi-Wan simply could not say the foul words, shaking his head, angry at himself. "We learned of a confrontation at the asteroid belt. Anakin had flown his star fighter through it and was lying in wait for Dooku's ship. From here things are a bit unpolished as we don't know all the details. Artoo sent word of being attacked out of nowhere by a small armada of Separatists starships. They were being overwhelmed, and then the transmission cut off altogether. By the time our ship arrived at the scene the Separatists stargate was nothing more than space dust."

"Did you find..." Padme swallowed hard, her hand covering her mouth as she began shivering violently. When Obi-Wan reached for her, her hand lifted. She took a moment to settle herself. "Did you find his Jedi fighter or a body?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied solemnly. "We found thirteen separate pieces of Anakin's starship, as well as R-2's dome plate. He fought off the fighters valiantly, but we have every reason to believe he died in the skirmish. The stargate was destroyed as well."

Padme's mind raced over the possibilities, desperate to find even a shred of hope. "Do you have any way of knowing if the stargate was finished or if it had been used?"

No matter her grief, her mind was alert. Just one of the many qualities Obi-Wan admired in her. "We have concluded that the stargate was completed and had been used. We weren't sure if it had been used during the battle, but we've been quietly investigating every possible route a ship could have taken once passing through the gate. There are no signs of anything, anywhere. I personally flew eighteen standard hours straight over the last day searching for any clues... any hope that Anakin might be alive. I found none."

While on one level she appreciated Obi-Wan's straightforward speech, on another she wanted to collapse on the floor and never open her eyes again. She knew Obi-Wan loved Anakin. Knew he would do anything for his brother, and would never lie. His character was above reproach in that regard. "What about the Force?" she questioned. "Surely you would have felt his death? Perhaps Master Yoda?"

Obi-Wan paused, and then shook his head. "Neither of us have. We can't sense him at all. It is a mystery to us, but the evidence clearly shows that Anakin's star fighter suffered severe damage, as well as his R-2 unit. We have pieces of the other fighters as well, but no way to know how the battle went. What we do know is that after a comprehensive search with more than fifty Jedi fighters scouring the area and beyond, we cannot find a trace of Anakin. If he'd been taken alive he would have used any number of ways a Jedi are able to reveal their whereabouts. A homing beacon, a final transmission, or even projecting the Force would have alerted someone... or me. Instead, we have nothing to hold onto in the belief that he is alive. Trust me when I say I have exhausted every possible scenario."

Padme's eyes fell shut, her face wining painfully as waves of swept fell over her. "Tell me about the debris you've confirmed is from Anakin's starship?"

"The entire shielded-covering of his life-support systems, as well as his fuel calibrator, the entire right wing, and part of the lower, outer hull. As I said, his star fighter was severely damaged. I don't think he survived, Padme." Obi-Wan softly concluded, "I think he's gone."

Facing the corner wall, Padme's stomach sank. Her silence was deafening, her heart utterly broken. She could not fathom a more cruel fate. By the Force, hadn't she sacrificed enough? Hadn't she given of herself throughout her entire life enough so that this one man could be hers and hers alone someday? Why would the Force visit such torture upon her when all that she has tried to do with her life was help others. Grief rang in her voice when she said, "Thank you, Ben."

Folding his arms over his chest, he felt the need to comfort her, and yet knew he had nothing to offer that would. She was devastated, plain and simple. Her inner pride was all that kept her together as he worried for her state of mind. For all his vaunted abilities he simply didn't know what to do. His own pain and sense of loss were raw as any open wound. "I tried my very best. I did all that I could think to do."

With a heavy heart, Padme walked to Obi-Wan, embraced him briefly, and then stepped away. "I know that you did," she told him softly.

They walked in silence back to the hanger bay, each lost in their own thoughts. As time passed Obi-Wan found himself staring at Padme's departing starship. It lifted off into the distant night sky, disappearing in the billowing clouds. The stark reality that his brother was gone hadn't sunk in yet. He instead grieved for Padme's loss, swearing to avenge it someday on Count Dooku.

A Jedi could not know anger. It was forbidden.

And yet as he lived and breathed, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi felt nothing more deeply at this time than the most bitterest anger he had ever felt before.

* * *

**Senator Padme Amidala's apartment **

**Located on the top floors of the Senate Apartment Complex of 500 Republica **

**Senate District **

**Evening **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

With the deafening sound of thunder crackling in the distance and white lightening streaking across Galactic City's busy skyline, Dorme felt it was appropriate that the rains would fall tonight. Coruscant was drowning as the heavens wept for the loss of a good man and the part of his soul he left behind.

While stirring a steaming pot of hearty Pelcian soup, Dorme turned her gaze to where her grieving friend was sitting quietly in the living room. Her arms wrapped around herself, Padme's stony, pale expression gripped Dorme's heart. She hadn't moved since they'd arrived back at the apartment a standard hour ago. Hadn't spoken a single word.

When the Senator returned to her ship after her meeting with Master Kenobi at the Jedi Temple, the message was clear from the vacant look in her eyes. All hope was lost. Her husband was dead.

Nonetheless, Dorme swore Padme would not be alone tonight or any night until she was... better. And someday she would be, no matter how far off that was. Then again, Dorme had never in all her years, a time that exceeded her friend's age, known love as Padme had. Deep, breathing, life-sustaining love as she shared with Anakin. It was so unfair... such a travesty of injustice that two who had given so much of themselves would be separated like this.

Anakin's death was an absolute tragedy.

Exhaling deeply on a silent prayer, Dorme set the soup aside, as well as the Pilar tea she prepared. She'd given Padme her space thus far, time to collect her tumultuous thoughts, but now she had to eat something. She would need to keep her strength up for the long, hard days ahead. So she cautiously approached her best friend, circling the sofa before resting a gentle hand on Padme's shoulder. "Please eat something, milady. I've prepared some soup and your favorite tea." Nothing. No response at all. Her head bowed as the grieving widow she thought she'd never be. "Milady, I cannot fathom the suffering you are going through tonight, but I am here to help you in any way that I can. I don't want you to hold anything in. You need to grieve. You never have to pretend with me. I know how deeply you loved Anakin."

As tears descended her face, Padme tried to calm her breathing, but felt so utterly broken inside. "Ani... My Ani," she cried in Dorme's welcoming embrace, desperately needing to be held while her life was falling apart. "He wanted to run away from all of this so many times. He begged me to go, but I always refused." Shaking her head, the tears fell hot down her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut. "I kept repeating the same things to him over and over about duty and commitment to ending the war. But maybe he knew... maybe he saw that he wouldn't live through this. Maybe he never told me, and now I know I'm the reason he's dead."

"No, Padme. That is absolutely not true," Dorme cupped her face, drawing her full attention. "Anakin performed his duties as a Jedi and lost his life to the war effort. He died a hero trying to end the war."

"I DON''T CARE ABOUT THE WAR!" roared out of Padme in a shout. Shaking, she was barely able to catch her breath, her voice hitching painfully. "HE DIED BECAUSE I DIDN'T PUT HIM FIRST." Collapsing in Dorme's arms, she attempted to gather herself against the agony of her loss. "I always told him after the war would be our time. And then we would belong to only each other... I was such a fool, Dorme. Life isn't promised to any of us no matter the good deeds we do. Life isn't fair. And now... and now I have to live without him," her voice faded tearfully. "I don't know how... I can't... What am I supposed to do? He was my world."

Dorme's eyes welled with tears as she held Padme through the worse fit of sobbing she'd ever seen a person endure. Heaving, gasping cries escaped her best friend, and all that she could do was hold on for dear life. She knew Padme didn't deserve this. Not someone who was as selfless and kind as her. "I love you, Padme. And I know that holds little comfort for you now, but I do. And I swear you will not go through this alone."

Padme wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, her mind still in a fog as the crippling grief threatened to overwhelm her again.

"Milady, I have tried to reach your family on Naboo, but a series of storms have hampered long-range communications. I will continue trying throughout the night."

"Thank you," Padme offered softly.

"In addition, I have already filed the data work for your temporary leave of absence from the Senate. Two standard weeks time, effective immediately. I didn't think you would care about anyone questioning your timing."

"If I ever return to the Senate..." Padme sadly shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "I need to lie down. I..."

"Yes, that is a good idea, milady. And after a nap I will reheat the soup for you." Taking Padme's forearm, Dorme helped her to her feet, having never seen her so fragile before. They slowly walked to Padme's bedroom, and upon reaching it Dorme worried that the memories within would only make things worse. Nonetheless, she held her peace. "If you need me..."

"I know." Padme entered, and then turned the wall switch, illuminating the room. She was haunted the moment her eyes caught site of the partially open closet, a dark Jedi robe peeking out. The sinful nightgown she intended to wear tonight when the Senator took her leave and Mrs. Skywalker came out to play damned her vision. He'd been gone so long the bed sheets no longer held his scent. In the corner, several flight manuals she swore she wasn't going to pick up because that was his job were spread on the floor.

Just after they'd been reunited due to the attempt on her life, she recalled being here when the heat of his gaze warmed her to the point of making her feel uncomfortable... and like a woman for nearly the first time. She remembered dismissing him soon after so that she could finish packing, her heart racing due to his obvious interest. And then she packed her most daring dress, wishing to incite him even while denying to herself that was her intent.

Ashes... her memories were but ashes now.

Beneath her bed was a small chest of items that defined moments in their relationship. They were her most precious possessions. His Padawan braid and the Japor snippet he made for her years ago. The sliver of paper written on by the holy man who married them, and the light saber that was his anniversary gift to her.

To even look upon them once now would kill her.

Padme crumpled on the floor at the foot of the bed, her hands in her lap, dying inside as silence reigned. Her dreams were shattered. Crushed beyond all hope. The future she'd dreamed of would never come to pass. And she hadn't even a body to bury. Nor a single picture of them holding each other, never taken for fear of their relationship being discovered.

Fear.

Padme felt as if her fears had ruined her. Fear of Anakin being expelled from the Jedi Order. Fear that if her marriage was ever made public she would lose her position as Senator of Naboo. Fear of what people might say, shameful as that was for her to admit. And the fear that if the war didn't end Palpatine would never be relieved of his emergency powers.

She possessed the adoration and love of an entire world, the esteemed position of Senator representing that world, a great deal of political power and influence, the history of having been a Queen, and a vast wealth. So much that she would never live to spend it all. But none of those things compared to having Anakin's love. To sharing her life with him. Being his wife, even in secret, was her greatest joy.

Pulling herself up onto the bed and then lying on her side, her small body huddled in the center of the mattress as she cried, Padme wanted nothing more than to feel Anakin's strong arms around her again. How could he leave her behind... how could he?

And then she heard a faint, familiar voice. She could make out the tone, but not the words. With her eyes shut tightly, the sound grew marginally louder but wasn't in the room with her. Though grieving, she had the presence of mind to focus on it. Her mind chased the spark. And when it spoke softly a third time she recognized that voice and her soul soared.

"Angel..."

"Anakin," she whispered, and then a bright light behind her eyes blinded her vision with a multitude of shadowy images... a half destroyed Jedi Fighter... a red moon... a cluster of Pirate Battle cruisers... Anakin's face... bloodied, bruised, but alive... barely.

"... Er'Kit."

Anakin's voice faded, as did the images. Padme woke suddenly, blinking. Through their connection in the Force he reached out to her. She just knew that if he had truly died she would have felt it. Not Obi-Wan. Not Master Yoda. Only her alone. "He's alive."

Flying from the bed, Padme broke into a sprint, entering the front room. "Dorme!" She found her in the kitchen area. "Dorme, Anakin is alive!"

"Milady, no. Please don't do this to your..."

"Listen," Padme quickly explained. "Anakin and I share something through the Force. Even as children we always have. Neither of us understands it fully, but we trust it. I just had a vision, and I heard him. I swear to you I am not hallucinating. I saw his starship on a red moon. I saw Pirate Battle cruisers, and he said the word Er'Kit."

Grasping for hope, Dorme considered it. "Er'Kit is a world on the Outer Rim. I saw a HoloNet special about it when its Senator, Danry Ledwellow, was implicated in a Thalassian slave ring. Its world has one red moon."

That confirmation was all that Padme needed to hear. "He's there, Dorme. I don't know how, but I know he is alive, and he is there. He's hurt badly, but he's alive."

Fire and passion had returned to Padme, as did her unshakable will. Dorme wasn't sure of her revelation but would follow her best friend anywhere she needed to go. "What do we do?"

"Have Captain Typho prepare my ship for a long range journey. Amplify the force fields, and get me a cloaking device. I don't care how you do it, but do it. The Pirate guilds in that area would love to capture a Senator, so I intend to evade them if I can."

Dorme nodded. "What about the Republic blockade forbidding access to the world?"

Swallowing hard, Padme knew what she had to do. "I'll deal with that. No matter what it costs me."

* * *

**Republic Executive Building **

**Chancellor's Suite **

**Senate District **

**Late night **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

Attendant droids, load-lifters, pilot automatons, and Republic officials greeted Senator Amidala on the expansive, multi-level landing dock when she arrived. Captain Typho and her security detail waited aboard her starship as she passed the multiple security checkpoints before being led to the Supreme Chancellor's suite. Dorme was still back at the apartment making the necessary arrangements for the mission to come.

For now though, Padme's sole focus was on the task at hand, and to accomplish that she needed the help of a snake. Wagering the risk of getting bitten, she'd gamble with a Sith Lord himself to save her husband. In her estimation dealing with Palpatine was just as lethal.

Upon stepping off the turbo-lift onto the Chancellor's floor, the Red Guards distinctive crimson robes and attire greeted Padme just outside the door, along with the Republic Vice Chair and Speaker of the Senate, Mas Amedda. She graciously acknowledged him. "Vice Chair, I apologize for this very late and unannounced interruption. But I must speak to the Chancellor immediately. Dire consequences are at hand."

"Senator Amidala." Gracing her with a bow, the Chagrian ceremoniously stepped aside and then opened the door for her. "The Supreme Chancellor's cabinet just convened a late meeting. When word of your starship approaching came, his Excellency prepared for your arrival. He awaits you, milady."

"Thank you," Padme bowed respectfully, and then entered the suite. Red dominated the decor, as well as many priceless artifacts and heirlooms. A particular statue drew her attention, though she wasn't here to admire the artwork. Ahead, Palpatine sat on a silver, throne-like chair. He rose slowly and then rounded his massive desk, hands behind his back, approaching her. She never considered if this were a good idea or not. It wasn't. But she had no other choice. For Anakin, she would do anything. "Chancellor, I apologize for the urgency of this meeting, but I assure you I would not be here if it weren't of the utmost importance."

Sighing deeply, Palpatine nodded before her, appearing humble and withered. "Tonight, we are grieving the loss of a great friend. Once we were friends too. And despite our current differences I wouldn't have the heart to say no to you. Your visit isn't an intrusion, it's a gift."

Taking a deep breath, Padme settled herself, unwavered by his transparent guise. "Thank you, sir."

"Could I interest you in a drink, Milady? Surely on a night like tonight you might need one?"

He was right, though she felt as if he were reading her rather than offering out of kindness. Palpatine wasn't ever what he appeared to be, and she was mindful of that. Never more than now. "No thank you," she replied.

"Dear, what brings you here this late? Surely your time would be better spent grieving with loved ones."

"There may be nothing to grieve over," Padme asserted. Her words captured him, and for a brief moment he seemed genuinely... surprised. "What we need to speak of can never leave this room."

The most subtle of smiles lifted his face. "Believe it or not, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

Of that she was certain. Now was the tricky part. She'd never been in favor of or fully trusted Anakin's friendship with Palpatine. Tonight she had too. "Sir, I have reason to believe Anakin is alive." His arms crossed his chest before her, his brow etched in a contemplative expression. Then he deeply exhaled and slowly shook his head.

"Milady, he is gone," Palpatine said before swallowing hard, as if the pain of Anakin's loss deeply affected him. "I may not be the Jedi's biggest supporter these days, but I assure you they have done all that can be done to save one of their own. Master Kenobi himself conducted the search. If he could find no trace of him then..."

"Sir," and this was it. Padme had no choice. Reaching for his hand, she took it between hers, surprising him with her affection. "I am aware of your friendship with Anakin. He's spoken highly of you on many occasions. I... I hope he's on some level spoken of the deep and abiding friendship he shares with me."

"You are the very light in his universe, milady." Palpatine stood tall, enjoying her mild discomfort. "He would want me to help you in any legal way that I can."

As if the law mattered to him, Padme thought. Nonetheless, she wasn't here to fight him tonight. "We were once friends and allies. Tonight, more so than I have ever needed anyone before I need you to trust me. I believe that Anakin may be alive near a world called Er'Kit. I cannot explain to you my evidence. I am asking for blind faith, unfair as that sounds. But I have no where else to turn. I am begging you for your help."

Despite her powerful Force-shields, a skill Anakin no doubt taught her, Palpatine sensed she may truly have reason to believe her claims. He himself could not find Anakin through the Force, and if Master Kenobi had failed then perhaps the Chosen One was lost. Or perhaps not. While he regarded love as a means to an end, he nonetheless regarded it powerfully. Padme never lied and would never have come to him if she weren't on to something. She was formidable, if naive in his eyes. "There's a Republic blockade barring any access to Er'Kit due to the recent Pirate skirmishes and threats of Separatists sneak attacks. Going there is forbidden."

"I will go there," Padme boldly proclaimed without a hint of fear. "I will find Anakin with or without your help."

"You have brought me no evidence, milady. Nothing tangible save your word. And forgive me, but I well know of your opinion of me. Why should I help you?"

"Because once we were friends. Once you were a champion of Naboo, same as I. We both lo... value Anakin in our lives. And if there is a chance, no matter how remote, that he is alive then we have to honor him by trying." Padme exhaled deeply. "What I ask of you, I know how it must sound. And I am sorry, I cannot provide evidence to support my claims. But trust me now as you once did. I would not be here if I didn't believe with my whole heart that he could be saved."

She was deadly serious, of that he was certain. And if Anakin were alive... Palpatine nodded, backing away from her before walking behind his desk again. He typed in something on his personal keyboard and then produced a data pad that he laid at the head of his desk. "Milady, Er'Kit is a world known for slaving and is a haven for dangerous Pirate Clans. Your life would be in danger the moment you entered the system. In addition, the Republic blockade wouldn't allow you to get anywhere near that world, provided you didn't have a proper code clearance." Moving toward her again, he graced her with a mild smile. "So officially... I must decline your request for help. I feel that the Jedi were thorough and my faith in them, at least as it pertains to one of their own, is unwavering. I suggest you let this go and grieve so that you can move on."

Padme watched him spare a glance at his desk, and then walk past her to the door.

"Goodnight, Senator Amidala. Wherever life takes you next, I wish you the very best."

Palpatine exited the suite, leaving her alone. Padme ran to the desk, found the data pad he left for her, and saw the Republic Blockade code clearance. The snake didn't bite her. At least not today. And on some worlds snake venom could be turned into a cure. Ironic in every way.

Padme hastily departed Palpatine's suite, needing to get back to her apartment. Hopefully by the time she arrived Obi-Wan would already be there.

* * *

**Senator Padme Amidala's apartment **

**Located on the top floors of the Senate Apartment Complex of 500 Republica **

**Senate District **

**Late Night **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

"I see Master Kenobi's Jedi Fighter," Captain Typho pointed out as he docked Padme's starship near the apartment's veranda. Dorme and Obi-Wan awaited the Senator's arrival on the deck. Swiveling in his pilot's chair, he recognized the fear and determination in the Senator's eyes. He was well aware of what today cost her. "Milady, I understand your need for discretion in what you are about to attempt, but I have experience in dealing with the Pirate Clans. I feel I would be an asset to you."

Resting her hand on his shoulder, Padme's had trusted her safety and security to this good man for the longest time now. Appreciation lived in her eyes. "Captain, I trust you with my life. Please never doubt that. But this mission in particular is one where Senator Amidala needs to remain on Coruscant. With Dorme going with me, if my chief of security went missing the HoloNet would talk. I need you to remain, be one of my voices in my absence, and convey that I am alright and simply taking a break after losing my good friend. Senator Amidala must remain on Coruscant."

While he wanted to protest further, this wasn't about him. This was about Padme saving her husband's life. And if she was wrong, and he was truly dead, then doing this might give her the closure she needed. "I understand, milady. You can rest assured I will perform my duties."

"I know that you will, Captain. And thank you for arranging the starship that you did."

"A friend of a friend owed me a favor, Milady. While this is a fine vessel, you may encounter trouble that this ship's weapons systems cannot handle. The Curcean-class starship is swift and formidable, in addition to having some of the best long-range scanners in the galaxy and a capable cloaking system. It will serve you well." Captain Typho nodded. "The starship awaits you in the warehouse district. Zone- H. Dorme has the exact coordinates." As Padme prepared to exit the ship, he commented. "Milady. All my best to you."

"Thank you for everything, Captain." Upon exiting the ship as she descended the landing ramp, Dorme and Obi-Wan's concern was obvious to her. She was well aware that as much as they loved and respected her, they had to on some level worry if her grief was grasping for even a shred of hope. She prayed that they were wrong. "Ben, thank you for coming so quickly."

Looking to Dorme for a brief moment, Obi-Wan walked to Padme. "Milady, I must caution you. Dorme has explained what you are about to attempt. And while I would wish for nothing more than for Anakin to be alive, I have worked tirelessly in the last day with over fifty Jedi Knights to find him. With all due respect to you, how could you possibly be able to do what we could not?"

Padme captured his caring eyes, and for the first time in his presence since her marriage, faded her Force-shields against his Jedi perception. His eyes widened suddenly as her thoughts and feelings were laid bare before him. He needed to sense the connection through the Force she shared with Anakin. "Anakin reached out to me, Obi-Wan. I had a vision of his starship missing the wing you said you recovered. I saw a distinctive red moon and pirate battle cruisers bearing symbols I had never seen before. He spoke the name of a world that possessed one red moon. A world that I knew nothing about. Dorme can confirm that she was the one who told me that Er'Kit possessed a red moon. I didn't know anything about that before my vision. And I saw Anakin's face... he looked badly injured, but he was alive. I believe he is on that moon, and I will do anything to save him. But I need your help, Ben."

Obi-Wan had never felt in his lifetime the immense depth of feelings for one person from another as he felt from Padme. Her love for Anakin was absolute. Her determination, unshakable. Setting his ego aside, something he'd prided himself on mastering, perhaps she was connected to Anakin on a level he couldn't comprehend. Perhaps one that no Jedi could. Sighing as his head bowed, he reminded himself of the Force and its limitless power and mystery. Master Yoda had studied it for hundreds of years and still says, "Unexplainable, the Force is. Binds us, it does."

Padme managed a small smile, sensing her victory. "If I am wrong and we find nothing, I will let him go... and move on. I swear it. But until that moment I will do anything... go anywhere to save his life."

Craning his neck about, Obi-Wan nodded. She was Anakin's champion, undeniably so. "I've been given a leave of absence by the Jedi Order. We can leave immediately."

"I'm going to bring him home, Ben."

While listening to Padme and Dorme converse over her research of Er'Kit and what they can expect upon reaching the world, Obi-Wan was certain that if anyone could do the impossible, it was Padme Amidala.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Just how far will Padme go to save Anakin's life?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Beloved"  
Written by: Shawn  
Chapter 3 in the "Heart and Soul" series. (3/5)  
This follows "Shadows of Winter"  
Part (2/3)**

**Summary: Padme's quest to find Anakin begins...**

**Rated: M**

**Category: Heavy Angst/Romance/Drama/Grief  
Pairing: Anakin and Padme Skywalker. Another slight, one-sided attraction/admiration/interest. Not slash.**

**Story Warning: Graphic Violence, Angst**

**Timeline: Obviously, knowledge of Star Wars: Episode 1 and 2 is needed. You must also read the other "Heart and Soul" chapters before this one. "The Light and the Dark" and "Shadows of Winter." This story takes place six months after SoW.**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns everything.**

**Email:**

**Authors Notes 1: In this universe the Clone Wars will last three and a half years. It's commonly known that Anakin and Padme were separated for five months before Episode 3 when Obi-Wan and Anakin were dealing with the Outer Rim Sieges. This story picks up two years and four months after Star Wars: Episode 2.**

**Authors Notes 2: If some of you are concerned about the Pairing notes above, I ask you to trust me and the story.**

**Authors Notes 3: Dorme, Padme's handmaiden/bodyguard and best friend in this story knows of her marriage to Anakin. Obi-Wan only suspects more is going on than he knows but elects not to pry.**

**Authors Notes 4: The official Star Wars database provided many of the details for this story, though some things are my original creations.**

**Extra Special Thanks: Anne, my Jedi Master of good grammar and all around help. She's the best. Seriously.**

**"Life is eternal, and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon; and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight."  
Rossiter Worthington Raymond**

The mere sight of Anakin's blaster-scorched Jedi fighter anchored secretly in the private alcove beneath her apartment's official docking platform sent Padme's heart racing. The relieved exhale she enjoyed was as welcome as a beautiful morning sunrise. She imagined her husband's growing enthusiasm upon breaking Coruscant's atmosphere, that daring smile of his beaming as he approached their home while flying as fast as he could. Did he even stop by the Jedi Temple or just radio in that he was needed elsewhere? What excuse did he use on Obi-Wan for his absence? Did the highly perceptive Jedi Master graze his beard while listening to his former Padawan's story?

Padme found that she didn't even care. Not in the least. Anakin was home, and that was all that mattered.

Ever thankful that the bickering Senators from Toola and Sullust finally reached an agreement, her grand reward for having managed to not fall asleep during their lengthy fiasco of a negotiations session was at hand. The glorious expression the Senator wore wasn't something she could hide even if she tried, her fingers tapping impatiently in her lap. Her Anakin was home again. That simple fact renewed her spirit and gave  
life to her soul. Once more he'd returned to her from the dreaded war.

She silently thanked the Force for that blessed gift.

Sparing a knowing grin for Dorme in the back of her personal starship, Padme waited until Captain Typho engaged the landing gear before rising to her feet. Data-pad in hand, she offered, "Dorme, I bid you goodnight."

Wearing a Sith's smirk, she replied, "Not as good a night as you're going to have."

Never mind her best friend's naughty teasing, Padme's luminous smile said it all. "Behave."

Dorme made a waving motion with her hand, shooing her off the ship. "I wouldn't dare say that to you tonight."

"Indeed." Wasting not another second, Padme said a polite goodnight to Captain Typho and then quickly exited her starship, racing across the landing platform to the veranda, and then inside her apartment. Behind her gusts of wind blew as her starship lifted and flew off into the distant night skyline of Galactic City, taking Dorme home.

While entering her own, Padme shut the doors to her veranda, and then made her way to the wall-mounted refrigeration unit in the kitchen area. She opened it, happily noting the two bottles of Correllian white wine chilling in an ice bucket. The cooks had prepared, upon her instruction, a magnificent feast for dinner. A number of warming containers were spread out over her curving counter top, each containing some of their favorite foods. One of them had been recently opened as a piece of frosted Bresk cake was missing. It didn't even look like the thief, no doubt a Jedi, even used a knife to cut it. The part missing looked to be torn away by hand. She couldn't help the amused laugher that bubbled out of her at the sight. "My Ani and his sweet tooth."

Upon lifting her gaze she found R-2 was settled into his droid recharging station in his personal alcove. C-3PO was powered down in the corner of the room, the sight of which made her smile as she was sure upon Anakin's arrival the droid talked nonstop to his maker until he had enough and shut him off for the evening. That was one less interruption in her estimation.

Moving deeper into the apartment past the center water fountain, Padme recognized Anakin's dark Jedi robe lying over the back of one of the couches in the living room. Why oh why did such a simple domestic sight as that, one she was sure was repeated in many households at the end of the day, charm her so? Perhaps because she was often denied such small pleasures as complaining about her husband's blatant disregard for order and putting things in their proper place. He just didn't care.

She would teach him, as her mother told her once all good men required such training. In time...

But not tonight.

Tonight was about taking what was hers.

Padme calmly walked into her bedroom and found her beloved husband laying face down on her bed, fast asleep.

He still had his boots on, yet another thing she'd have to have words with him about. Again, not tonight. He was home from the war, safe and sound where he belonged. There would be no complaining about anything on the night of his return. She intended them to sensuously drown in each other and let the galaxy fade away outside their apartment.

Nothing else mattered now that they were reunited.

Padme stared at his peacefully slumbering form, her heart overflowing with love for him. The war could not take his life. His life did not belong to him. Nor the Jedi Order. He belonged to her alone; she thought possessively. And when the war was over she'd decided that they would leave all of this behind. Not simply run away and disappear but walk away with their heads held high. There was no sin in marrying the man you loved and wanting to spend the rest of your life with him. If the Queen of Naboo and the Jedi Council had an opinion it would fall on deaf ears, dismissed as easily as a gentle gust of wind.

They'd earned the life that they wanted. And no one would ever make them feel guilty for taking it.

Padme was very independently wealthy, and they could easily start over on another world, any world, without ever having to hide no matter what the HoloNet press said.

At least they'd be together.

"Ani?" Padme softly called out, awaiting his slow roll over where he would grace her with the most handsome expression, and then raise off that bed to claim her in his arms. Alas, he didn't move. Not a muscle. "You must be exhausted, love."

Walking to the bed, she sat down on the edge and placed her hand over his shoulder, giving him a gentle nudge. "Your Angel has missed you," she whispered, allowing that tiny bit of possessiveness he loved so dearly to fall into her words. Still nothing. She shook her head, not surprised in the least he would toy with her upon his return. He'd done it many times in the past. His utter enjoyment of teasing her was yet another of his bad habits she hoped to break someday. "The more you prolong these juvenile games of yours the longer it will be before you see me in and out of this sexy little thing I bought just for you."

Still no response.

Her expression frowned as worry swelled in her belly. "Ani, stop it right now. This is not funny." She shook him again... harder. He was motionless. Her heart began pounding in her chest. "Ani..."

When she managed to turn him over she gasped loudly, her hand coming to her mouth in horror. Blood darkened all across the front of his tunic and smeared over his throat. There was no rise and fall to his chest. He looked far too pale, and when she touched his brow he felt cold. Deathly cold. She shook him harder, chanting, "No... Ani! Please wake up!! PLEASE!!"

Reality crushed her heart into nothingness.

He was dead.

Anakin was dead.

Gone.

Torn from her.

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

**"The Avenger"  
Curcean-class starship  
Padme's private quarters  
Fast approaching the Republic Blockade near the Outer Rim Territories  
Three and a half standard hours later**

Padme awoke suddenly with a harsh cry ripped from the pit of her lungs. She was trembling, her clothing damp with sweat. Her hand brushed over her forehead while her heart beat wildly inside her chest. "It wasn't real," she quietly repeated over and over to herself. "It wasn't real."

Her mantra until this nightmare was over.

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the small room she slept in, Padme tried to compose herself, but failed when she thought of the agonizing news of Anakin's death. Horrible grief yet again swept over her in hot waves, causing her to sob in her hands. Her tears seemed endless as the suffering she'd endure without him by her side. A dream... it was only a dream she swore to herself. Anakin was alive, and she was going to save him. She had too. After a moment she was able to calm down, mindful of the foreboding task ahead.

No matter her dark dreams, Anakin was alive. Somehow through their Force-connection he reached across the stars to ask for her help, and by the Force she was going to bring him home alive or die trying.

She sat up on the small bed, looking to the wall-mounted time readout. Three standard hours had passed since they left Coruscant. The trip to the Outer Rim world of Er'Kit, even in Hyperspace was going to take a while so she begrudgingly took some time to rest. Dorme all but ordered her to. She had meant to gain a modest amount of sleep, but mental exhaustion had taken over her to a degree she hadn't expected. The moment her head hit the pillow she was gone.

No matter. What she had to do next, she needed to do alone anyway. And if Obi-Wan sensed her intent... well, she was long past caring.

Padme slowly shut her eyes, centering her thoughts, focusing on the Force the way Anakin had privately taught her. Though she would never be a Jedi, there was a natural familiarity she shared with the Force that neither could explain nor define. Whether it was due to her connection with her husband or not, she called upon it now.

Breathing deeply with a clear mind, she sought Anakin with such intensity her head began aching. It felt as if her spirit became one with the universe. Her very soul centered on her husband... seeking him through the limitless boundaries of the Force... calling out to him. "Ani, please..."

"... angel..."

The voice was barely audible, but it was there. Her heart soared in reply.

There were no fast-moving images this time or a barrage of powerful emotions. But every fiber of Padme's being knew his voice. Anakin sounded so very weak, but he was still alive. Somehow, he was still alive. She set her will upon him. "Live," she focused on that thought alone. That he had to fight with all his vaunted power because she was coming for him. And nothing... no one... not the Force itself was going to stand in her way.

Padme's eyes opened suddenly; her heart beating a primal drum. The time was now. Summoning all her courage she got out of bed. The Senator wouldn't be an asset on this mission, so she left her clothes behind. Slipping into a black jumpsuit, reminiscent of the white attire she wore while a prisoner on Geonosis, she holstered twin blasters, and then a dark cloak to hide her identity. Inside a hidden pocket in the cloak was the light saber Anakin had given her for their anniversary. She pulled her thick, curly hair back in a simple braid. On the floor by her feet sat a transparisteel case containing one million unmarked credits. In the back of the ship was a brand new, technologically advanced Bacta tank and a plethora of emergency medical supplies.

'When' they found Anakin they would be prepared. For now, Padme focused on getting to him.

Space pirate clans, slavers, and bounty hunters were known to operate in the area of Er'Kit. They were violent criminals who held no respect for the Galactic Republic. Thankfully, they didn't hold any love for the Separatist movement either. Padme made sure she came prepared with plenty of credits and blasters. She'd use either one without a moment's hesitation to save Anakin's life. And if she had to kill...

She would kill.

Moving out of her room and down the short, cramped corridor of the medium-sized starship, Padme reached the cockpit. Dorme saw her and quickly vacated the co-pilot's chair next to Obi-Wan, allowing Padme to take it. Both Dorme and Obi-Wan had already changed clothes, now dressed like refuges in unremarkable brown clothing. Their cover for the mission.

Padme strapped herself in, and then began familiarizing herself with the Curcean-class flight controls. She hadn't noticed until just now that they'd dropped out of hyperspace already. "How close are we to the Republic Blockade?"

Obi-Wan noted the radar array, specifically the two large blips closing in fast. "We're coming up on it now, milady. There are two Republic Cruisers, the 'Valkyrie' and the 'Raven' enforcing the blockade. No doubt with a squadron of fighters patrolling the area." Sparing a curious glance her way, the Jedi Master had to ask, "Do I want to know how you were able to obtain a Class-9 code clearance when even Master Yoda doesn't possess one?"

Padme's serious expression didn't falter. "No. You don't."

Brandishing something of a small grin, his respect for the Senator's resourcefulness was unending. She was every bit a gladiator intent on defeating any obstacle in her path. Her absolute devotion to Anakin, while appreciated, carried a greater weight of which he intended to not dwell on for as long as he could.

Nonetheless, she was remarkable in his eyes.

"There they are," Obi-Wan pointed out as several Republic fighters appeared in the distance and then set a high-speed course straight at them. There was no doubt they'd been picked up on the fighter's radar  
systems. The massive Republic cruisers entered the fray next, as the fighters began circling their starship. "Admiral Senova can be a bit trigger happy for my tastes. Let's hope he's in a good mood today," he quipped wearing his trademark grin. "I'm shutting down the hyperspace engines, powering down our weapons, and switching off our deflector shields."

Padme agreed. "Their sensors will pick up on that. We don't want to appear hostile."

"We're being hailed." Obi-Wan allowed the transmission signal through.

"THIS IS ADMIRAL SENOVA OF THE REPUBLIC CRUISER VALKERIE. BY THE ORDER OF THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR OF THE REPUBLIC THIS BLOACKADE RESTRICTS ACCESS TO THE SECTION OF THE OUTER RIM YOU APPEAR ON COURSE FOR. YOU HAVE ENTERED AN UNAUTHORIZED AREA OF SPACE. TURN AROUND AND LEAVE OR YOU WILL BE TAKEN BY FORCE."

Padme swallowed deeply, and then spoke. "Admiral Senova, my name is Narkana of the starship 'Avenger'. I am traveling with my two companions on urgent business of the Supreme Chancellor. I am transmitting my clearance code now." A nod to Obi-Wan made it so. They all waited breathlessly, with Padme silently praying Palpatine hadn't led her on.

"This is beyond nerve wrecking," Dorme whispered in Padme's ear, her hands resting on the back of the chair.

"STARSHIP AVENGER, YOUR CODE CLEARANCE CHECKS OUT. I WOULD WARN YOU OF THE PIRATE CLANS KNOWN TO BE OPERATING IN THE AREA. YOU ARE ENTERING HOSTILE, UNGOVERNED SPACE. THERE ARE NO REPUBLIC FORCES THERE WHO WILL COME TO YOUR AID SHOULD YOU RUN INTO TROUBLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED."

"Duly noted," Padme replied, exhaling a deeply held breath. Palpatine hadn't sold her out. She'd worry about the inevitable price she'd have to pay for his help later. "Admiral Senova, may we proceed?"

"PROCEED WITH CAUTION. YES."

Padme looked to Obi-Wan, who immediately swung their starship at a sharp angle, swiftly weaving between the massive Republic Cruisers and into the lawlessness of the Outer Rim territories.

With the navi-computer's course to Er'Kit set, the Jedi Master sensed Padme's intense worry, dread, and her unwavering determination. "Milady?"

"Padme, Ben," she politely corrected him. "We are old friends after all. You've known me since I was fourteen. I knew you when you were still a padawan. You've saved my life on more than one occasion, and I've saved yours. We've been stranded in a Tattoine desert together; we liberated my home planet together; you jumped out of a one-hundred-story window to chase an assassin who was after me. Don't you think twelve years is enough time to move beyond formalities and onto first names?" she smiled good naturedly at him.

Grazing his beard with his hand, Obi-Wan smiled back and almost felt guilty to not have acknowledged the history between them. "Padme, I have the utmost faith that you would never lie about the vision you spoke of, but I must attach some sense of plausibility to it. To that end I think I may, and I stress may, have a theory of what might have happened to Anakin."

Dying for any shred of hope, Padme listened intently. "Any theory at this point would be helpful."

Looking to Dorme and Padme, Obi-Wan explained, "I must preface this by saying my theory is at best a wild hunch. Alas, it is all that I could imagine could have happened."

"We trust your keen mind, Master Kenobi," Dorme interjected. "And we are desperate."

The Jedi Master nodded and then set the starship on autopilot. "The Separatists created hyperspace rings that charge with booster energy before hurtling a vessel that doesn't possess hyper drive capabilities across the galaxy. During my investigation I discovered that the hyperspace ring where the battle took place had been used prior to its destruction. We found multiple hyperspace signatures, some that were small enough to be from a Jedi fighter. Droid ships are very similar in size. Since we do not posses all the details of Anakin's encounter with the attack force, I can only speculate that he indeed used the ring, or was blasted into it. I had R4 plot every possible route he could have taken, but so far we've found no trace of his ship outside of the debris we collected."

This was where Obi-Wan knew he was reaching for answers, but had little else to go on. "It is my theory that during the fight the hyperspace ring was damaged and knocked off its original holding position. Somehow Anakin's fighter entered it at the moment it overloaded. The immense blast might have hurtled his starship farther across the galaxy than we projected. There are cases I've looked into where hyperspace rings malfunctioned by sending starships longer distances than they were ever intended to go." Sensing Padme's growing hope, he felt the need to respectfully temper it. "I must caution that a great number of factors would have to all fall into place for that theory to be even remotely plausible. I myself find it unlikely, but it's the best theory I could come up with."

"Anakin's mere existence is a mystery unto itself," Padme noted, her brown eyes facing the vast openness of space before her. "The impossible becomes plausible where he is concerned. Rest assured he reached out to me, and whatever the circumstances of how he arrived wherever he is, I will find him. Failure is not an option."

Padme Amidala possessed a Jedi's dedication to virtue, justice, and loyalty. No wonder Anakin was so taken by her. Obi-Wan understood her appeal. "Okay, let's go over the facts as we have them. Jedi fighters are equipped with the most advanced emergency beacon systems in the known Republic. No sign of Anakin's was ever picked up. That, in addition to the portions of his ship we found are evidence that his fighter was in grave condition."

"So finding his ship won't be easy at all," Dorme concluded. "What do we know about the moon itself?"

Padme brought up a blue holographic layout of Er'Kit and its moons. "Er'Kit's desert climate is similar to Tattoine. Thankfully, we don't need to go there. Its twin moons are on opposite sides of the planet. My vision revealed the red one as being where we would find Anakin," she pointed out. "That moon is a quarter the size of Naboo, so we're going to have to sensor sweep it close to the surface with our long-range scanners, as well as visually look for Anakin's ship. It's going to take time."

She continued, "There are reports of pirate clans, Hutt-loyal bounty hunters, and Thalassian intergalactic slavers operating outposts on the moon. There's no doubt they'd pose a great deal of trouble to us. And there's a chance any of them could have already found Anakin, which would only complicate matters."

Padme's unwavering belief that Anakin was alive wasn't something Dorme wanted to take away from her. She knew the Senator needed to hold tight to her hope. Alas, the evidence in her opinion painted the most grim of pictures. In her heart of hearts she prayed that at least they would be able to recover his body so that he could have a hero's burial... and then his wife could grieve and somehow, someday, move on. "Then let's not waste another moment."

"Best speed to the red moon of Er'Kit," Obi-Wan announced before resuming manual flight control. He mentally centered and calmed himself, yet again reaching out with the Force to seek any trace of his Jedi  
brother. Again he found nothing. Not so much as the slightest tremor in the Force where Anakin was concerned. The Chosen One was far too powerful to, and they were to close for Ben to feel nothing at all. He'd sensed the deaths of other Jedi friends of his in the past, but none shared the bond he did with Anakin. So why couldn't he sense anything now? Yet another mystery he set out to solve.

"There it is," Padme declared as the massive burnt-orange desert world of Er'Kit came into view. It looked more of a dead rock than Tattoine itself, if that were possible. As expected, a great number of old bulk cruisers, rusted freighters, rigged starships, and smuggling vessels bearing pirate insignias came into view. Some hovered above the world, while others descended down upon it. She could almost smell the filth of their treachery. She deplored slavers long before she ever met her husband, and after hearing some of his dark tales she was even more repulsed by them. "I'm engaging the cloaking device now. Keep us just below the repulser traffic lanes."

While bursting above the planet, Obi-Wan pointed out the small gray moon as they fast approached it. "Our sensors can't detect anything down there. No life forms, settlements, structures, or starship energy signatures. Of course I'm sure the criminal element employ cloaking devices as well."

"Hang on, Anakin," Padme whispered to herself, but was sure Ben and Dorme heard her. She was long past caring the implications this mission would have her on career or the secret of her marriage. She wanted her husband back, and no sacrifice was too great to reach that end.

The Avenger cleared the upper expanse of Er'Kit in a blazing rush as it maneuvered below the multi-lanes of heavy starship traffic, straying as far from sight as possible. Gazing through the cockpit's clear hub, Padme considered that her first reaction upon entering this system was almost hypocritical when she thought of the widespread corruption in the Galactic Senate these days. Were space pirates, bounty hunters, smugglers, or even the Hutt clans any worse than Palpatine? If she were honest, probably not. At least the lawlessness of the Outer Rim was up front and in your face. No one pretended to be something they weren't. Shady dealings were done out in the open. Criminal activities weren't just expected, they were accepted as business as usual. And in some ways... alot of ways, the Outer Rim territories were better governed by having no government at all.

Perhaps Anakin was right all along, Padme wondered with a heavy heart. No matter what they did, no matter their personal sacrifices or the performance of their duties the galaxy wasn't going to change. She swore right then and there WHEN she found him alive the life they lived would be an afterthought. She would not waste another day without him by her side.

Her heart began racing the moment the robust red moon of Er'Kit came into view. There was definitely activity going on down there. She recognized Obi-Wan's worry intensify when they began their descent to the moon past a growing number of pirate starships bearing numerous insignias denoting their respective clans. Hundreds of lights, ion space canons, and Correlian radar dishes were settled around a massive base of operations that could easily be seen from orbit. It seemed to be hidden underground on the moon's surface, complete with an advanced docking facility. "Is that the symbol of the Black Claw Marauders?"

Obi-Wan slowly grazed his chin, nodding. "Unfortunately, yes. It appears the pirate clans are not as unorganized as Republic intelligence believes. I've noted several different clans since we arrived with the Black Claw Marauders being the worst of their kind. This is not good."

Suddenly a powerful tremor roared over their ship, nearly knocking Dorme off her feet. She managed to catch her balance on the back of Padme's chair before another devastating rumble shook the entire vessel.

"Are they firing on us? I thought we were cloaked?" Dorme asked.

"No, worse," Padme offered as her brows knitted together with worry. "A tractor beam is locked on to us. They must have a way to pick up on ships that use cloaking devices. We're being drawn down to their base."

Obi-Wan turned to Padme. "I don't suppose you have a Plan B?"

* * *

"Welcome to Vostus Spaceport, strangers," a hovering, one-eyed Cycian protocol droid greeted in a heavily digitized voice. Three unauthorized visitors to the facility calmly walked down their starship's short landing ramp toward him. The droid's internal sensor array detected all three were armed, not that he expected any different from those who frequented this area of space. Thankfully for the droid, ten very large and intimidating Morgukai bodyguards stood at attention behind him with their blasters trained on the intruders. "I sincerely hope the next few moments will not end in bloodshed. I detest having my metal plating cleaned all the time."

"Since you have detained my vessel I assume introductions are in order," Padme began with her dark hood covering most of her face. Her cloak felt heavier after the 'additions' she added before exiting the ship. She just hoped they wouldn't be needed. For now the Senatorial formalities of the way she normally spoke had to be forgotten. "My name is Narkana, and these two are my devoted servants. Doth, my bodyguard," her hand ventured in Obi-Wan's general direction, "And Solesk, my pilot." Dorme bowed respectfully. "We're passing through the Outer Rim territories in search of smuggling opportunities. Word has it this spaceport would be a good place to start."

The droid quickly scanned the outer hull of their starship. "Your vessel bears no identifying insignias, humanoid. Are you affiliated with an organization or clan?"

Padme shook her head, mindful of the numerous hostile alien races watching this little exchange. "If we were we wouldn't be seeking work."

The red-eyed droid closed the distance between them, halting only when the female leader's hand brushed over the blaster on her hip. "The Outer Rim doesn't see many advanced starships such as yours. It's clean and smooth... belongs in the Republic territories with the pretty people. The locals here would strip it bare and auction the parts off for scrap metal." The droid's voice dipped quietly. "Then they'd auction off you."

"If anyone goes near my starship you're going to need a whole lot of body bags, droid."

Lifting its slender arms defensively, the droid slowly backed away. "Rest assured we keep them well stocked here, humanoid."

Taking in her surroundings, Padme felt her skin crawling in this wretched place. Rebuilt, restructured, rusted over, and repugnant. The massive space port smelled of grime, oil, and filth. The unmistakable sounds of Correllian blow torches, hydraulic lifting gears, ion-power drills, and other machinery could be heard in every corner of this place. No less than thirty heavily-modified starships were being outfitted in individual alcoves by every manner of astromech droid she knew existed. Insignia's representing the Black Claw Marauders, Black Sun, the Hutt Clans, and various other organized crime factions and bounty hunters detailed just how dangerous this place was.

Not to mention the various criminal elements present were all armed. Padme recognized four high-profile criminals wanted by Galactic Republic authorities for various crimes. Knowing that she wasn't here for them, she quickly brushed that discomfort aside. Her goal was her husband and nothing else. "Who are you, and what do I need to do to get my ship out of here?"

The droid's red-eye carefully monitored each of the strangers, noting no bionics inside to their bodies. They were fragile humanoids at best. "I am Moiq, a humble servant droid to my master, Empress Sesar." The droid gave something of a gentleman's bow amidst the smoky, dimly lit surroundings of the colossal hanger bay. "Our infamous facility is a safe haven of sorts for those who conduct all manner of business in the Outer Rim. Smugglers, pirates, bounty hunters, slavers, blaster runners, and exotic drug dealers are all welcome here... for a price. You'll find that every single ship at this spaceport has paid a license fee to my Empress to dock here for repairs... or whatever else they might need." The droid spun sideways, extending its slim, grey robotic arm ahead towards a broad, winding corridor. "For the fee of twenty-five thousand credits you may register here and have access to most of the station. In addition, you will be guaranteed safe passage at any time you require it. Even if a bounty were on your head it could not be collected here."

"And if I refuse?"

"You can die where you stand." The droid's head lifted ever so much as the Morgukai behind it aimed their weapons at the trio. "Like the several hundred others who refused to pay over the last three standard years. Ours is a secret society here. You're either a part of it, or your life is extinguished. The choice is yours."

Padme thought things through. If this place not only outfitted and repaired damaged starships, more than likely there was a medical station for the wounded somewhere. If Anakin were found he'd be there, a prize this Empress Sesar would no doubt take great care of. The Hero Without Fear would be worth a fortune to whomever offered him alive.

The choice was made. Padme calmly lifted her right hand. Dorme produced a red satchel from inside her cloak, handing it over. "We'll pay and then take our leave."

"Just as soon as you are registered your vessel will be released to you once more," the droid added before its head swiveled completely around, the blue-green hue of its small Phalon engines igniting as it led them away. "Follow me."

Though feeling a bit out of place in a passive role to start, Obi-Wan had done as Padme asked, Force-sensing their surroundings while letting her do all the talking. He wasn't able to find Anakin, but felt waves of anxiety, paranoia, and stress around them through the Force. Typical feelings for the criminal element he'd learned over the years. Nonetheless, his thoughts returned to his Jedi brother. Anakin was far too powerful in the Force for him to be nearby without feeling his presence.

Yet again he quietly grieved for Padme's loss as he suspected this mission would not have a good outcome. At least as a last tribute to his fallen best friend he would see Padme safely back to Coruscant.

No matter what.

Minus his traditional Jedi robe, the worn, dark, hooded outfit he wore appeared every bit the struggling refugee he sought to portray as they followed the droid toward its master. The spaceports rugged, hollowed-out interior seemed built on one basic level, with many interconnecting tunnels. As if being outnumbered in a very hostile environment wasn't bad enough, the leathery bronze-skinned Morgukai soldiers were known to be particulary resistant to the Force. Thankfully there were very few among them that were female, so he hoped Empress Sesar wasn't one of them.

Minding his silence, Obi-Wan found himself almost approving of this facility. The hanger itself was nearly the size of the one at the Jedi Temple, and though a bit rough around the edges, seemed well kept and more than capable of handling heavy starship traffic. He was certain some of the most clever starship design minds in the galaxy were present here. Smugglers always had the best outfitted ships. They knew what to add, what was dead weight, and held no love for the vanity of outside visuals.

He allowed himself a small grin that Anakin would have absolutely loved this place.

Padme walked alongside the hovering droid through a wide hallway towards the inner section of the base. The Morgukai soldiers followed close behind. "Tell me about the registration process?"

Moiq's head swiveled to face her. "You will meet with Empress Sesar, explain why you are here and how you found us. Then you will pay the fee and have your starship and your identities recorded in our registry. This facility is a neutral ground for all. No one collects bounties here. No one steals from another here. No one fights. All angry disputes are be addressed outside this base. Here, we are all one big intergalactic criminal family. Except if Empress Sesar is angered. Then we are a not so happy family. And the body bags we spoke of will be needed."

"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy," Obi-Wan declared his assessment and then was halted by the droid.

"Why thank you, sir. We do our best." Swiveling its head once more, the droid carried on, leading them towards a long red-carpeted staircase.

The group ascended the stairs and then all stepped aside when a tall, angry-looking Utapaun rudely marched past them without uttering a word. He was followed closely by several weary-looking, canine-humanoid Nelvaanian's wearing slave-chokers around their necks. Padme's fist clenched at the sight of those accursed devices. Used by illegal slavers all over the galaxy, the chokers dampened ones ability to speak, coordination, and will power. In addition, each carried a small explosive device that could be detonated anytime the master wished.

What was worse, two among the seven were young girls. Padme knew all to well the fate of young female slaves in the Outer Rim. They were often sold into forced prostitution.

Grimacing himself, Obi-Wan held his peace as well, gently touching Dorme's arm as she had stopped to scowl at the slaver. They had to keep up appearances no matter how distasteful the people around  
them were. This was the Outer Rim territories. Ethics and morals were an afterthought here. Only profits mattered.

Moiq led the trio down one last droid-crowded hall toward a large meeting room at the end of the corridor. Twin ceiling-high Durasteel doors slid apart upon their approach. "Your excellency, Empress Sesar," the droid acknowledged with a bow as all eyes were drawn to incredibly beautiful Twi'lek female seated behind a large Draka marble desk. An absolutely stunning view of Er'Kit was visible in the curved transparisteel glass that made up the entire back wall. The black office walls here adorned with beautiful, antique Ryloth paintings, offering a particularly unique decor. "We have new visitors to your spaceport who are seeking to register, milady."

Tracing a well-manicured red nail over the smooth top of her expensive desk, Empress Sesar favored the new comers with an expression as deadly as a Bothan carving knife to the back. She stood slowly, her lovely features nearly as humanoid as the strangers, although her bluish skin pigment and the shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the base of a Twi'leks skull easily distinguished her. Tall and thin as most Twi'lek females were, she wore a form-fitting white Faras gown that hugged her sensual curves. The long, jeweled blade holstered on her hip was evidence enough that her attractive appeal wasn't to be misinterpreted as a sign of weakness. "Welcome to Vostus Spaceport, my friends. I look forward to doing business with you. And I promise that a more secured, opportunistic facility you won't find anywhere else in the Outer Rim territories."

Padme wasted no time approaching the Empress's desk, never mind the Morgukai's weapons trained on her. She tossed the red satchel Dorme handed her earlier on the desk top. "Twenty-five thousand credits, as we were told was the price of registering at your spaceport."

"Hello to you, too. And it's not that easy, dear," Empress Sesar noted with the makings of a cold smile lifting her ruby lips. "You can't just show up here unannounced in a starship rarely ever seen in the Outer Rim and expect me to simply look the other way. The security of this spaceport requires me to be certain of each and every member's intentions. To that end I require answers from you and your crew."

Padme crossed her arms, pushing back her anger at the time they were wasting. How a Twi'lek of all people, especially when the females of their kind were often sold into slavery, would allow it to take place before her very eyes disgusted her, she had to let it go. "You may begin."

Being spoken to as if an order had been given wasn't something Empress Sesar found to her liking. Not at all. Her eyes narrowed at this tiny humanoid. "Give me your names, intentions, and where you're from? And be mindful that I can have you killed with but a single word. Trust that I welcome the truth."

Detailing their back story, Padme laid out a tale of adventure as they'd stolen this brand new starship from a wealthy resident of Coruscant and were now seeking fortune and fame in the Outer Rim territories. She painted a picture of being a bored wife of a politically-connected man deeded into great wealth. A man she killed not that long ago when she found out about his infidelity and that he secretly possessed tastes of the same-sex variety. She needed so much more out of life than the mundane world he'd shown her... and now she was having an elicit affair with her very capable bodyguard, Doth.

Blinking suddenly, Obi-Wan swallowed hard when that part of the story was revealed.

"The Avenger is as good a mid-sized starship as there is in the galaxy. I'd be happy to share its schematics with you as an added bonus if we can speed the registration process along, Excellency," Padme concluded, humbling her voice as she recognized the Empress seemed to need that sort of thing.

Upon locking the spaceport's tractor beam on their ship, Empress Sesar noted they weren't carrying anything of particular value on their ship. Typical blaster-firearms and medical Bacta. Nothing out of the ordinary for a smuggling vessel. Still, she had a certain feeling about this woman. She was more than she seemed and her story, while plausible, could just as easily be a lie. Perhaps a little test would reveal her true  
nature. "Care to give me one good reason why I shouldn't simply seize your pretty ship for myself, confiscate your credits, and kill you?"

Padme's right arm lifted, brushing aside the interior of her cloak, revealing the several silver/gold orbs attached to the fabric. "I do believe these Thermal Detonators convey my stance far better than I could say with words."

Smiling widely, Empress Sesar nodded respectfully. Her hand lifted, signaling her Morgukai gaurds to relax. "And to think I didn't like you at first." She calmly gathered the red satchel on her desk and began counting the credits, noting there were equal to what was required. Moments later she produced three new data pads and sat them on her desk. "Each of you must lay your palms on the data pad's surface. They will record your prints and DNA markers. I shall have a member of my staff Piro-graft twin insignia's bearing this spaceports crest on your starship. Afterwards you will be free to come and go as you please."

"Thank you, Empress," Padme bowed, followed by Obi-Wan and Dorme. Each of them rested their hands over the data pads. "How long should this process take?"

Empress Sesar raised a brow. "You seem in a rush to leave?"

Padme addressed her. "I have a lead on a smuggling job I'd like to look into as soon as possible. Credits to make and all. I'm sure you understand."

Empress Sesar gave a nod, still watching the trio carefully. "Thirty standard minutes should suffice. In the meantime feel free to tour the facility. There's multi-race fried meat bar and restaurant here, as well as a starship alteration shop area should you require anything modified."

"My wrist has been giving me issues lately. Would you by any chance have a med-droid on staff?" Padme asked.

"Down the stairs and to your right, all the way down the halls," Empress Sesar offered. "You'll find a very capable medical station on this spaceport."

Her desire to question the Empress any further was tempered by not wanting to push things to far, or alert her that they might be searching for someone. Padme played it cool, bowing once more. "We shall take our leave, your Excellency. Thank you."

Moiq hovered beside his Empress as the trio quietly exited the room. "They are searching for something, your Excellency. Of that I am certain. My initial read-outs of their starship show that it has been outfitted with some of the very best scanning systems and radar array's this side of the Republic Military."

"Indeed," Empress Sesar thoughtfully considered. "Their ship lacks the heavy armaments and the weaponry to enter the smugglers world. Still, most who visit my spaceport are lying about something. Their reasons for being here matter little to me. I have their credits and have Viro-tagged their vessel. If they play by the rules I don't care what lies they hold dear. But if they cross me then death awaits them."

* * *

As soon as they reached the bottom of the long staircase out of earshot from the Morgukai guards, Padme walked in-line with Dorme. Her voice carried just loud enough for her former handmaiden to hear. "Please give me some good news?"

"The listening device is behind a glow lamp on the far left wall of Empress Sesar's office," Dorme noted in a quiet tone while adjusting her hidden ear-piece. "The Empress doesn't trust us, but then again, I can tell she doesn't trust anyone. Our time here needs to be short. She's already suspicious."

Wired and restless, Padme gave a knowing nod as the trio calmly made their way through the interconnected corridors of the spaceport, heading toward the medical station. "The device is small enough to go undetected for now. We'll be long gone before her next security sweep. Just keep monitoring every conversation in there."

"Done."

"Go back to our ship, and as soon as Sesar's staff is done grafting the insignia get on aboard and prep it for an immediate launch." Dorme marched off without another word, playing her role of the faithful servant masterfully. With that bit of business concluded, Padme turned her attention Obi-Wan. "Were you able to learn anything?"

The Jedi Master sincerely wished he had better news to report. "I sensed no dire worries over our unexpected arrival. There was nothing in particular the Empress was attempting to hide," he explained. "I've encountered many like her in my travels. Her sole concern lies with the credit-earning business of this space station. She maintains a certain note of paranoia that probably keeps her keen senses alert. Our meeting was business as usual. No more, no less."

"And still nothing from Anakin through the Force?" Padme hated the tremble in her voice that accompanied her query.

"I'm sorry... no."

They walked in silence for a moment. Exhaling deeply, Padme knew that the dark dread threatening to devour her wouldn't provide the inner strength she needed to persevere through this. Anakin was depending on her to keep her wits about her so that she could save his life. He needed her at her very best. And despite the overwhelming sorrow and worry clenching tight around her heart, she ignored her pain. She had to for her husband's sake.

But deep down, Padme was well aware that Dorme and Obi-Wan felt she needed to do this for her own personal closure more than they genuinely believed Anakin was still alive. Their eyes, no matter their courage in accompanying her to the Outer Rim, betrayed them. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to fail her husband.

Not now and not ever!

Brushing her emotions aside, Padme was pleased to find the medical station not far up ahead at the end of the hall. The thick, ceiling-high Durasteel doors suddenly whizzed open, revealing a wiry-thin Sologan who politely excused herself between them. She led a limping male Wookie down the corridor, speaking to it in a caring tone that touched Padme considering her surroundings. You could truly kind a sliver of kindness anywhere if you looked hard enough.

For a moon-settled smugglers spaceport in the Outer Rim territories, Obi-Wan and Padme were astonished by the technical marvel of this immense med-station. Two dozen wall-mounted scanners were attended to by several 2-1B med-droids and just as many of FX-7 analysis droids. Computer terminals were set in an oval-shape near the center of the room. What drew their most intense attention were the row of tall Bacta life-support shell tanks aligning the back wall.

Three of which were currently occupied.

"Excuse me, miss?" a three-eyed Malastare began to nervously shout from behind its desk when the cloaked humanoid female sprinted towards the Bacta tanks. "I am Administrator Cesk. If you do not identify yourself immediately I will call securi..."

"You don't need to contact security."

The Malastarian blinked as another cloaked humanoid approached his desk, peering into his eyes. He felt greatly compelled to repeat, "I don't need to contact security."

"You will inform your med-droid staff that we are allowed full access to your station and computer files. We should be ignored and will not interfere with their work."

The man standing before the administrator seemed so friendly and reassuring. His mind found favor with the request just made of him. He quickly did as he was told, announcing the humanoids were free to do whatever they wished. "My staff is at your disposal."

Obi-Wan nodded respectfully. "Sir, I do feel you work too hard and are in need of a long break. Unless a dire emergency is brought to your attention, how about you go and enjoy a very quiet tour of the entire space station. And please do enjoy yourself. Take your time."

The administrator thought it over and seemed to agree. "You're quiet right. I could use a walk to stretch my legs." As calmly as if he'd thought of doing so himself, he rose from his desk and exited the med-station without so much as saying another word.

With one hurdle out of the way, Obi-Wan began walking to the back of the room. "Padme?"

"He's not here." She'd been hopeful despite her Force-vision that Anakin had been found and attended to. She was already planning their escape route in her head, but he wasn't here. Fighting off a fresh wave of grief, she pressed on. "You take the computer terminal over there, and I'll work on this one. Check for any recent humanoid patients admitted or released."

"I'm on it." Obi-Wan sat down at the terminal and began using the system. The mainframe wasn't very technologically advanced, but he was sure it well served the space station's needs. For the next twenty-standard minutes they sorted through a great number of patient examination files. No humanoids had ventured to this med-station in over forty standard days.

"Dammit!"

Her frustrated swear surprised him, but Obi-Wan didn't require access to the Force to tell Padme was dying inside with worry and pain. He could do nothing to comfort her, nor had he any time to grieve himself. Still he would see her through this for Anakin's sake. "Milady, we must be on our way. Anakin is not on this spaceport."

Standing from the desk, Padme shut her eyes to mentally center herself and then pressed on. She had no other choice. Anakin needed her. Period. End of story. He would not be failed until she drew her dying breath. And not a second before. "We need to start sweeping this moon with the Avenger's scanning systems."

Padme blazed past Obi-Wan, who quickly fell in step with her as they made their way toward the exit. "Always on the move."

Suddenly stopping dead in her tracks, Padme caught sight of six well-armed Morgukai guards marching towards the med-station through a clear transparisteel opening facing the hall. "They're force resistant, aren't they?"

"For the most part, yes," Obi-Wan replied, his hand gracing the hilt of his lightsaber in preparation for battle should the guards attempt to arrest them. "With the administrator gone and us here alone, I doubt we will be able to talk our way out of this. Their suspicions will greatly delay our departure."

The Morgukai were closing in, heading their way with focused intent. Padme felt her breath catch as a spontaneous plan formed in her mind. Simple, but effective. She found herself with no time to think it over. "Ben, my apologies in advance."

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Galactic Republic general known for his unshakable poise and inability to be shocked no matter the situation. That was until now. The most uncharacteristic shriek of sorts barely escaped his lips the moment Padme's arms slid round his neck, her soft mouth closing over his in a deeply passionate kiss that saw her clinging tightly to him. The entrance the doors whizzed open, revealing the group of startled Morgukai guards.

And for the briefest, most un-Jedi like moment of his entire life, Obi-Wan gave into a seconds worth of Padme's tenderness... not since Siri had he ached for a woman.

Padme anxiously broke away, smiling widely as she turned to the Morgukai while still in Obi-Wan's arms. Her bashful expression would hopefully aid her cause. "My apologies. My bodyguard and I paid a small gift of sorts to the administrator for a small bit of privacy."

The lead guard tilted his head curiously, and then grunted a dismissive noise. "There are rooms for rent here for that sort of thing, humanoid. Vacate the premises immediately, or I will be forced to arrest you. And if you run into the administrator, be sure to tell him we will have words later."

"Yes, of course," Padme noted quickly, moving from Obi-Wan to the door with him following closely behind. Once they were in the hall striding away she graced him with a grin of sorts. "It was all that I could think to do at the time. I apologize if I embarrassed you."

"Oh no. I applaud your resourcefulness, milady." By the Force itself, Obi-Wan had to shake his head to free his very male thoughts enough to speak. No wonder Anakin found her irresistible. He swallowed hard and hoped she didn't notice while they progressed down the corridor. "Rest assured that experience was far from embarrassing."

Had her mind been focused anywhere other than Anakin, Padme might of noted the modest compliment in what he said. "Once we're off this spaceport we'll begin searching the..." Her head turned sharply when she recognized a(n) anguished cry for help. The sound caught her attention from behind a partially open holding-vault down a small side tunnel. Turning to Obi-Wan who nodded, they quietly approached the origin of the person in need.

That's when they heard the unmistakable sound of a fist striking someone. A small body collided into the floor. The crying appeared to belong to a child.

Padme quickly shoved the vault door open. wasting no time when a child appeared to be in danger. She found that same Utapaoun slaver standing over one of the young female Nelvaanian slaves. The slaver had the front of his clothing undone while the child cowered on the floor, scurrying away from him. "You disgusting filth. Get away from her this instant!"

"This is none of your business, humanoid." The Utapaun defiantly snarled at her unexpected presence. "My possessions belong to me. And this little one will learn to please her master."

Noting the child appeared no older than her beloved when she first met him years ago, anger burned like a dragon's fire in Padme's chest until a blind rage came over her so fast she had no time to control it. Her emotions flared as hot as Coruscant's sun. The dire dread of Anakin's death, the fear of not being able to save him, her revulsion at the mere idea of slavery, and the rage she felt towards all who sought to take Anakin from her triggered the single most uncharacteristic moment of her entire life.

She never felt the cool metal of her blaster fit into the palm of her hand.

Nor did she think to grip it tightly, lifting the weapon.

It fired before she even realized she'd pulled the trigger.

Her lips parted in a half-gasp, half-prayer as the Bothan crumbled to the floor from a grave wound to his chest. His body trembled and shook before fading into a peaceful stillness. Her mind could barely comprehend what just took place.

"I..." Padme could barely breathe, and then found herself moving on autopilot when Obi-Wan quickly ushered her inside the vault, Force-sensed the corridor for anyone who might of have heard or saw anything, and then hit the wall switch to shut the door. She went to help the young girl, who minus a bruise coloring the left side of her face appeared to be unharmed.

The rest of the Nelvaanian slaves huddled against the back wall, shaken and terrified. Obi-Wan bent down to check on the Bothan. "He's dead."

"Remove their collars," softly pled Padme while her brown eyes remained on the lifeless Bothan slaver she just killed in cold blood. The mere fact that he was dead by her hand barely registered at the moment. His bleeding form would be a sight she knew she'd never forget. Nonetheless, Anakin still needed her.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan's extended right hand, causing the slave-chokers around the Nelvaanian's necks to rapidly beep several times, and then unlock. As if awakening from a drowsy daze, they quickly removed those accursed devices, throwing them to the ground with such force most of them broke on impact. "Please take a moment to breathe deeply. Those devices wreck havoc on the nervous system and equilibrium."

"I... I am Vexor," the eldest Nelvaanian spoke up while holding onto his brother. "We were captured by that Utapaun slime on Tattoine weeks ago."

"You're free now," Padme was pleased to report, finding sheer relief upon the faces of the Nelvaanian's. "But I feel if you stay on this space station any longer that might not be the case. Do any of you know how to pilot a starship?"

The eldest Nelvaanian nodded, his strength returning now that the slave-chocker was gone and his family's freedom was at hand. "I can. And I will."

"Then waste no time finding the Bothan's ship. Get off of this spaceport and never look back." Padme removed a small black satchel from inside her cloak. She looked inside, counting, and then handed the bag to the former slave. "That's seven thousand credits. I wish I could give you more." She watched tears glisten the Nelvaanian's eyes, and then accepted a sincere hug from the freed slave.

"What is your name so that we may never forget our deliverer?"

"My name is Narkana. And all that I ask is you that someday you help someone in dire need."

"We will. I swear it!" Vexor swore, his spirit renewed. Before leaving they all thanked Obi-Wan and then sought the spaceports landing bay for the Bothan's starship. "May the Force be with you."

Wasting no time, Padme and Obi-Wan carefully drug the Bothan's dead body behind a row of barrels, and then edged back towards the door. Padme snuck a glance outside, noting that the Nelvaanian's were thankfully no where in sight. "Do you sense anything?"

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nothing outside the usual. That's not good to begin with."

"Then let's go." Padme drew her cloak over her head once more while parting a sea of new alien arrivals to the spaceport hanger on her way back to the Avenger. She desperately called out to Anakin through their connection with the Force, and found only the distant, faint beat of a weakening heart. Her thoughts focused for him to hang on. She was close and coming for him. He had to hang on because she needed him.

And she loved him endlessly.

Striding with the most serious purpose past a slew of astromech droids, their starship finally in sight, Padme and Obi-Wan were soon forced to a full stop when they were suddenly surrounded by a horde of Morgukai guards, their weapons trained on them.

Empress Sesar strode from behind the scenes, walking right up to the duo. "You killed someone on my space station. My security camera's caught it all. Did you really think you could deceive me?"

"That Bothan trash was about to rape a child," Padme asserted in the Empress's face. "Surely of all races, a Twi'lek has a heart when it comes to such a violent crime."

"I don't judge how anyone makes their credits, humanoid. Do not use my race to garner sympathy. Slaving is as legal as anything else here." The Empress ventured closer to Padme, her eyes narrowed. "Murder isn't. And for that crime, you'll be executed."

Padme heard her threat like some distant whisper in the wind, but only thought of Anakin. Her beloved husband who had given his health, years of sacrifice, and all that he had for this accursed war. Time and time again he was called upon to do the impossible, and never failed the Republic. Never failed the people who so believed in him. And all that he had ever wanted was to be with her. To live his life free of lies and deceit. To love her and make her happy. And now he needed his Angel more than he ever had before.

Senator Amidala wasn't here tonight.

Padme Nabberie was still on Coruscant.

Mrs. Skywalker understood how to handle this so called Empress. Understood that she only observed one form of dialogue. Inside her cloak, her small hand tightly gripped the lightsaber Anakin gave her for their wedding anniversary. "If you don't get out of my way right now I swear by the Force there won't be enough of you left to scrape off this floor."

* * *

The End  
Next: "The Finale"

The fate of Anakin Skywalker!!

PS: Be sure to check out my authors page in the coming days for a new AP fanfic archive ceated by a very good friedn of mine called "500 Republica" More exciting details soon. Shawn


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: "Beloved"  
Written by: Shawn  
Chapter 3 in the "Heart and Soul" series. (3/5)  
This follows "Shadows of Winter"  
Part (3/3) The Finale**

**Summary: The fate of Anakin Skywalker.**

**Rated: M  
Category: Heavy Angst/Romance/Drama/Grief  
Pairing: Anakin and Padmé Skywalker. Another slight, one-sided attraction/admiration/interest. Not slash.**

**Story Warning: Graphic Violence, Angst**

**Timeline: Obviously, knowledge of Star Wars: Episode 1 and 2 is needed. You must also read the other "Heart and Soul" chapters before this one. "The Light and the Dark" and "Shadows of Winter." This story takes place six months after SoW.**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns everything.**

**Email:**

**Authors Notes 1: In this universe the Clone Wars will last three and a half years. It's commonly known that Anakin and Padmé were separated for five months before Episode 3 when Obi-Wan and Anakin were dealing with the Outer Rim Sieges. This story picks up two years and four months after Star Wars: Episode 2.**

**Authors Notes 2: If some of you are concerned about the Pairing notes above, I ask you to trust me and the story.**

**Authors Notes 3: Dormé, Padmé's handmaiden/bodyguard and best friend in this story knows of her marriage to Anakin. Obi-Wan only suspects more is going on than he knows but elects not to pry.**

**Authors Notes 4: The official Star Wars database provided many of the details for this story, though some things are my original creations.**

**Extra Special Thanks: Anne, my Jedi Master of good grammar and all around help. She's the best. Seriously.**

**"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.  
- Captain Corelli's Mandolin. "Love is the beauty of the soul." --St. Augustine**

**Vostus Spaceport  
Located on the small red moon circling a planet called Er'Kit  
The Outer Rim Territories**

Senator Amidala wasn't here tonight.

Padmé Nabberie was still on Coruscant.

Mrs. Skywalker understood how to handle this so called Empress. Understood that she only observed one form of dialogue. Inside her cloak, her small hand tightly gripped the lightsaber Anakin gave her for their wedding anniversary. "If you don't get out of my way right now I swear by the Force there won't be enough of you left to scrape off this floor."

Flanked by a number of her imposing Morgukai soldiers, Empress Sesar regarded her with the coldest expression. Utter silence fell over the busy spaceport landing bay for a couple of heartbeats. "You dare to threaten me?"

"I dare anything that stands in my way this night. Now move..." Padmé paused briefly as the Morgukai soldiers raised their weapons. "Or be removed."

Sneering with the purest aggression, Empress Sesar took a bold step closer toward Padmé. The sheer audacity that this would-be smuggler should address her in this way would not go unpunished. Her space-station's criminal residents began gathering around the landing bay, enthralled by the sudden drama unfolding before them. Well if they wanted a show, then they were going to get one. No one defied Empress Sesar and lived. "I will erase you from existence."

Giving herself fully over to every emotional exercise Anakin had ever taught her, Padmé immersed her strong mind and total focus in the Force with such intensity she felt the world around her slow to a crawl. "This is your last chance. Free us or die."

"Morgukai, kill the male! This one's mine!" Drawing her long jeweled blade its hip sheath, Empress Sesar lunged furiously at Padmé...

Violence erupted!

Vibrant swarms of laser fire chaotically swept past her, though Padmé didn't flinch. Mindful of the razor-sharp blade murderously falling to assault her, she became a absolute vessel of the Force. The blue blaze of sizzling energy ignited in her hand, forged by a skill she had never learned. The darkest, coldest clarity gave her the uncanny speed to slash through the jeweled blade aiming for her neck, and then slice a wickedly crisp counter-arc, completely severing Empress Sesar's upper body from her torso.

The ruler of Vostus Spaceport was dead before she even knew it, her gaze wide open in horrific shock as thick, dark red blood pooled around her remains.

Padmé didn't even blink, her deadly attack a direct unconscious reaction. Her Force-entranced mind had willed her body into action, never mind her conscious self wasn't aware of anything. The dismembered body before her was a gruesome sight that gripped her soul with a frigid hand, and yet she was able to parry three laser blasts while centered in a Force-induced fog. Unseen hands guided her movements... gave her the most fluid of motions... the most amazing rush of power she had ever felt before.

As always, Obi-Wan had assessed the fight before the first shot was fired. Several Morgukai soldiers were buried under a massive Durasteel beam he suddenly forced from the ceiling to crush them. With his lightsaber cutting a blazing path through anything in his way, pandemonium raged around them as squads of Morgukai soldiers began firing wildly, some hitting other smugglers and their starships when their blasts were reflected by the light sabers.

Ben couldn't wrap his mind around, and wasn't sure he wanted to know, how Padmé obtained a lightsaber and the ability to use it. He didn't have a clue. But he sensed the Force was with her strongly... but it wasn't right. It wasn't a miracle. It felt...

Darker.

It felt like a nightmare come to life.

Cloaked in black, Padmé maneuvered with a dreadful skill he'd seen few Sith warriors muster. The lightsaber was an extension of her instead of being a weapon she used. Her abilities simply weren't possible or plausible, though he had no time to ponder it further. The smugglers were now battling the Morgukai guards and each other in a frenzied free-for-all of violence. "Milady, we must flee this place at once!"

"Agreed." Padmé whirled around to deflect another laser blast, having sensed its coming a half-second before the Morgukai soldier fired. There was no rhyme or reason to her skill. It did not exist no matter that it did. She was utterly lost in her feelings for Anakin. Lost in the rage at those who tried to take him from her. Lost in the crippling, blind fear of life without him. Lost in their powerful shared connection through the Force and her cold, absolute, all consuming fear of losing him.

Her fear motivated her. Armed astromech droids, Morgukai soldiers, smugglers, and pirates battled in a fight that was fast blazing out of control. The lawlessness escalated into a full blown riot as Padmé and Obi-Wan ran for the Avenger, each cutting down anything standing in their way. But hordes of Morgukai soldiers were entering the spaceport from all sides while firing wildly, centering their attacks on them. The duo managed to forward-flip over a row of empty transparisteel drums, taking cover for a moment. All around them laser fire erupted through the air while starships began abandoning the spaceport in droves.

"There goes any hope of a diplomatic solution," Padmé noted with a wry grin.

"I doubt they wanted to discuss things in a committee."

Arching her brow, Padmé replied, "I am not a committee." Before another word was said new laser fire whizzed overhead, ricocheting off the transparisteel drums, sending red-hot debris flying all around them. "Anakin's still out there. But he won't last much longer. We need to get off this space station now!"

"We may need a bit of assistance," Obi-Wan said while deflecting a couple of laser blasts. All of a sudden streams of green laser fire whizzed past them from behind as Dormé and five Nelvaanians provided cover-fire. Ever calm, he gave a modest shrug. "Good timing." They made a run for it, racing toward the Avenger.

"Thank you," Padmé shouted at Vexor when she reached the Avenger's boarding ramp.

"You are most welcome, deliverer. Now I suggest you depart this station. Good journey." Offering a last bow of thanks, the elder Nelvaanian quickly ushered his people on board the Bothan slaver's Raider-vessel.

"Good journey, my friend." After tossing four thermal detonators behind her to assist in their escape, Padmé entered the Avenger and immediately took the pilot's chair, igniting the starship's engines. Obi-Wan took the chair beside her while Dormé closed the boarding ramp in the rear. "We're coming, Ani. Please hold on."

Massive explosions detonated around the space port's landing bay as gusting fuel fires broke out of control, starships fled in all directions, and the Avenger soared skyward in search of Anakin Skywalker.

********  
**

**Three Standard Hours later**

**********

**"The Avenger"  
Curcean-class starship  
The bridge  
Flying low and fast over the robust red moon of Er'Kit came  
One standard hour later.**

While Padmé was gunning the Avenger's Core-Fyre engines to their propulsion limits blazing a path over the rocky terrain of the red moon, she relied on two very opposite skill-sets in her desperate quest to find Anakin.

Utilizing some of the best long-range scanning technologies in the galaxy, Dormé closely monitored three holographic visual arrays at the same time. She deftly searched for human heat variances, hyper-drive energy signatures and the specific fuel expulsion fumes from a Jedi star fighter. For the last standard hour they'd canvassed roughly a third of the entire red moon circling Er'Kit. Unfortunately, warping pulse waves due to the moon's close vicinity to its home world were capable of masking and creating false energy signatures that made her job all the more difficult. Nonetheless, she persevered for Padmé's sake. And for Anakin... if he were still alive.

Dormé silently prayed with all her might that he was.

Meanwhile, Padmé's other hope sat beside her in the co-pilot's chair.

Appearing as calm and collected as he was legendary for being able to in moments of extreme crisis, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi reached out through the Force with more determined exertion than he ever had before. Never had he been unable to sense Anakin's powerful presence through the Force. A fact that now troubled him greatly. Hope and love for his Jedi-brother drove him past the dark logic whispering he was already dead and that this was about Padmé's closure more than anything else. He needed to believe otherwise for Padme and for himself to a lesser extent. From his earliest training he was told to let go of all that he feared to lose. Trained to understand that grieving wasn't the Jedi way. He was supposed to rejoice for those who became one with the Force.

But that was before he was given to Master Qui-Gonn as a Padawan.

There, he learned a alternate path through the mystery that was the Force. One less rigid that challenged the old thinking while respecting it at the same time. The Obi-Wan before Master Qui-Gonn would have declined Padmé's request to join her, citing that all logical thinking would lead to the sad, but very real conclusion that Anakin was dead. Her heartfelt pleading, despite their close friendship would have fallen on deaf ears.

But that Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't exist anymore.

The Jedi he was now honored his commitments, and Anakin was one of them. This vile, insane war was supposed to end with them standing triumphantly side by side. And then he would receive the greatest honor a teacher could ever witness. His student reaching and then someday surpassing him. The day Anakin attained Mastery would be one of the proudest moments of Obi-Wan's life. For as hard as he was on Anakin, he recognized limitless potential in him. No living being was ever as powerful with the Force as Anakin was at his age. And by the time he reached Obi-Wan's age the Jedi Master knew he would have no equal that had ever been in the Jedi Order.

But even more important than his power, was his heart and courage. Those were the traits Obi-Wan judged Anakin by the most. They were why he would see this quest to its end.

Whatever end that ultimately was.

"Ben?"

Padmé's soft voice reached him through his deep immersion in the Force. He exhaled a deep breath and then turned to her. "I'm sorry, Milady. I can't sense any sign of him. I fear the worst... If his ship is here we may need to visually see it. The fighter's homing beacon must to be destroyed."

Nodding, Padmé set her silent gaze forward through the clear cockpit window. She looked for anything out of the ordinary. Anything at all that might lead her to her love. She'd come clear across the galaxy to the Outer Rim, having crossed moral lines she never thought she'd cross before... all to save the man she loved. She had no regrets while skillfully navigating over a treacherous mountainous region before flying low past stretches of barren landscape that went on for miles. Her mind focused solely on Anakin, seeking him through the Force in such a way that she was sure wasn't hidden to Obi-Wan. The time for caring about discretion was long past. It had been twenty-seven standard hours since her husband's disappearance and with each hour that passed the chances of finding him alive...

No, she refused to think that way. He called out to her, and she pleaded with him to stay alive. She was coming for him. He had to know that. He did know that.

Failure was not a option for Padme Amidala-Skywalker.

"Padme, I have something," Dormé announced suddenly, her heart lodged in her throat. Padme and Ben quickly swiveled their chairs to face her. "I'm picking up something dense enough to be a Jedi fighter fifty clicks from here." She pointed into the holographic image of a wide crater and the mangled object her sensors were picking up on. "It's the only thing for miles that I'm sure is made of transparisteel alloy. Faint energy signals are coming from it."

"That has to be him!" Padme boldly declared while aggressively rearing the starship towards Dormé's coordinates, pushing the engines so hard the entire ship began to shake violently as they zipped over a massive hilltop, and then dipped between a rocky valley below.

"Padme, I must caution you." Having waited long enough, Obi-Wan had carefully planned what he was going to say should they have any sign of Anakin. He'd be less than a good friend if he did not prepare her for the worst, all the while hoping for the best. "If this is Anakin's ship and we find him this may not be a sight you want to see." He watched her visibly tremble, the sheer force of her feelings for Anakin nearly overwhelmed him. Such love he'd never felt before... "Please allow me to see him first. I promise you I will bring him to you immediately. But If I can spare you..."

All pretenses washed aside, Padme began openly crying, her right hand now covering her mouth as all she could do was nod in reply. This was it. Her journey across the galaxy was about to culminate in her fondest dream or her worst nightmare come to life. Her throat felt as if it was choking her, while her heart racing so fast she couldn't catch her breath. She nonetheless kept the ship on course.

And then she saw it.

"There!" Padme shouted, driving the Avenger toward a burned out Jedi fighter lodged against the side of a huge stone pillar. Fragments of it were littered in every direction. The clear canopy was still in place, giving her the slightest ray of hope. And then she saw a figure lying slumped over in the cockpit... motionless and paler than she had ever seen him before. "Ben, go now!"

The Jedi Master rocketed through the back of the starship, quickly calling two oxygen-masks to his hand with the Force. He slammed his fist into the side wall-panel, opening the Avenger's rear entrance bay. He leapt out before the landing ramp finished descended and sprinted toward the downed Jedi fighter.

As he closed in the unconscious pilot was unmistakable.

It was Anakin.

Obi-Wan could tell he wasn't breathing... wasn't moving or anything. He quickly ignited his lightsaber and slashed through the side of the cockpit's canopy, ripping through the transparisteel shielding. He couldn't thank the Force enough for the slightest bit of air he heard released because he was too busy gathering Anakin's large body into his arms, slipping a extra oxygen-mask over his face, and then hoisting his body over his shoulder. Grunting with exertion, he frantically carried his friend back to the Avenger where Padme waited at the bottom of the ramp. He swiped aside his air-mask. "Take him to the Bacta tank and start a full physical analysis. I need to retrieve R2."

Padme heard little of what he said as Dormé helped her drag Anakin's body to the back of the ship. "Ani..." she called to him with tears trailing down her face, her hand now caressing the cool  
skin. Almost cold against her fingertips, his complexion two shades darker than normal. She was beyond distraught. "He's not breathing!"

Dormé said nothing, using all her strength with Padme to take his clothes off of him and push his bruised body into the Bacta-filled tank. Padme snapped the regulated oxygen-mouth piece over his face and then pushed the switch to close him inside. Some of the gelatinous, translucent red alazhi and kavam bacterial particle fluid overflowed the tank's upper rim when the lid closed air-tight. His body hung motionless as seen through the clear shell.

Though looking weaker than she had ever seen him before, Anakin was the most beautiful thing Padme had ever seen. "Run a full body analysis on him. We have to... we..."

"Milady," Dormé turned Padme by her shoulders, holding her still for a moment. "Breath. Think. You found him. Talk to him now. Reach him as only you can. Let me worry about the Bacta tank controls. Right now he needs to hear your voice and know you are near. You have to reach him now. Only you can."

Moving back to the Bacta tank, Padme placed her hand against the tank where Anakin's head was and rested her forehead gently against the cool glass. Behind her she heard the faintest trace of a heartbeat clear the medical computer's speakers. For her, it was the most glorious sound ever. "Beloved, listen to me," she called out to him privately, all the while knowing that Obi-Wan had returned with R2's body and was standing in the doorway. She closed her eyes and widened her fingers over the glass shell, bonding with him through the Force. "I came for you just like I told you I would. Now live for me. Fight with all your strength. I here, and I love you. I need you. You swore your life to me, Anakin. I am here to collect." Her voice lowered to barely above a whisper.

"Live, my love."

********  
**

**Some time later**

**********

"The results of Anakin's thorough physical analysis is as follows: His blood shows no sign of foreign toxins or infection, nor is he suffering from radiation poisoning of any kind. His blood work is perfectly normal. That's the good news. All the rest is bad," Dormé began softly after double-checking her findings. "Anakin has several broken ribs, a separated shoulder, a cracked collar bone, and a broken right foot." Padmé slowly paced in front of the Bacta tank that held her husband's body, while Obi-Wan quietly stood in the corner, observing. "He has a pierced lung and a ruptured spleen as well. He is suffering from extensive internal bleeding, severe blood loss, bruising over a third of his body, and oxygen deprivation." She sighed, before continuing, "Thankfully, the Bacta fluid is nurturing the growth of a bacterial medium that is seeking out the traumatized  
tissue and is promoting regeneration and growth. Anakin's injuries are healing rapidly, but he is in a comatose state the likes of which I have never seen before. His brain wave activity is operating at only five percent of what it should function at."

Dormé spared a gaze to Obi-Wan first, and then to her good friend. She dearly wished she had better news to report. "Milady, the Bacta tank can heal his grave injuries, but it will do nothing for his mental state. Brain damage is a possibility at this point. I don't know anything else to do. In all honesty, he should have died from his injuries. Half of what he endured would have killed a normal person almost instantly. How he even managed to stay alive..."

"Leave it to Anakin to find a way to do the impossible," Padmé noted minus a smile, her weary brown eyes focused through the faint red haze of the translucent liquid keeping her husband alive. He was essentially suspended in mid-air inside the tank, wearing a small oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He hadn't so much as moved a finger since he was submerged. Her heart was breaking by the beat. "Ben, can you sense anything?"

While gently grazing his beard with his hand. Obi-Wan walked the short distance to Padmé's side. He gave a slow shake of his head, completely unsatisfied with what he was about to say. "Padmé, I have never in my lifetime been in the presence of a Jedi and yet could not sense him or her through the Force. Never. For a being as powerful as Anakin, this mystery is further compounded. My best advice would be to bypass a rendezvous with Valkyrie as their medical staff won't be of any more help to us than what Dormé is doing now. Anakin must be taken to the Jedi Temple. There, our healers and Master Yoda can attend to him. For now, I cannot sense anything at all. If I were not seeing him with my own two eyes, I would not know of his presence. This is particularly baffling to me."

After bowing her head for a moment to whisper a silent Naboo prayer, Padmé's attention fixated on the Bacta tank and its occupant. Anakin had never appeared so battered and beaten, the sight of which relentlessly tore at her heart. This was her worst nightmare brought to life. Tremors of guilt swept through her when she thought of how many times he asked her if they could walk away from all this, and in her high and mighty tone of voice, she refuted him with talk of duty and a future life after the war. Other times she even accused him of being selfish.

How foolish she felt now.

Her dearest heart was suspended before her very eyes near death, his mind shut down to such a degree that the medical monitors could barely track it. The man she loved more than her own life nearly lost his fora war she could neither explain nor define. A war that was no closer to ending than when it began. Months and months of wasted time apart for a cruel galaxy she found less and less favor in. If he never recovered she knew that she wouldn't either. Punishment for her aloof belief that life owed her a happy ending simply because she lived it as a good person.

Life wasn't fair. She'd learned that lesson years ago and many times since youth, but yet again she chose to ignore it for the so-called greater good.

Where was that greater good now?

"Padmé?"

Lifting her eyes to Dormé, Padmé exhaled deeply, taking a moment to collect herself. "Plot a course to Coruscant. Our best hyper-space speed."

"At once, milady." Sparing a look at Obi-Wan on her way out, Dormé caught sight of his careful observation of not only Anakin, but Padmé as well. His concern, while evident, seemed to convey a note of ... tenderness for her as well. While she knew that she could be mistaken, something inside her felt that she wasn't. Had the Senator so effortlessly ensnared another man? Sighing, she went on her way. "Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan gave a polite bow upon Dormé's departure, and then returned his thoughts to the mystery at hand. Anakin's condition was unlike any he'd seen before, but then again, so was Padmé's incredible display of Force-abilities and lightsaber skill. None of which she'd ever shown a proficiency to have or had ever been taught. He possessed a legion of questions that would wait but someday need to be answered. For now though, his good friend and the woman... Yes, Padmé was a woman to him. A remarkable one, never mind the stab of guilt that he quickly shoved away at the deep appreciation he felt toward her. And affection. All of that aside, they needed him now. "Padmé, Anakin's Force-presence is gone. I cannot sense him at all. So when we arrive on Coruscant I would suggest..."

"Ben, please leave."

Her words cut sharp, although deep down he understood. "There are Jedi healers at the Temple who might be able to..."

"I will find him. I'm the only one who can." Padmé sensed that from the depths of her soul. Rising to the challenge ahead, she took Obi-Wan's right hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You traveled across the galaxy on my word alone, and for that I will be forever grateful. I love you, Ben. You are dear to us beyond mere words could ever convey. But you have to trust me now. I need to be alone with Anakin. Only I can save him."

You are dear to us... They were the words he dreaded to hear, removing any last shred of doubt he clung to that Anakin and Padmé had not crossed the line. No, they didn't just cross it, they erased it utterly. His brother had kept what they shared secret from him for Force knows how long. But after spending time with Padmé again, could he blame Anakin for cherishing such a remarkable woman? Mindful as he was daily of the Jedi Code and his own strict personal discipline, he was not immune to her charm. He simply understood it could never be for him not only because of his commitment to the Order but that she favored him as a dear friend and no more.

He knew that would never change. Especially now.

Offering a respectful bow, Obi-Wan began backing away. "I'll take my leave, Padmé. I'm going to retrace what happened through R2's central memory banks for my report. Please notify me if there is any change in Anakin's condition."

"Of course." Padmé nodded while brushing away a stray tear falling down her cheek. She didn't hear Obi-Wan walk away. Suddenly, he was just gone and she was alone with her Anakin. She submerged herself in their love for the daring task ahead. "I found you, beloved. I told you that I would," she spoke to him while wearing a small smile, followed by more tears. She stilled her trembling to gain control of her emotions as best she could. "Anakin."

There was no response.

"You called out to me and I answered." Summoning her enduring courage, Padmé rested her forehead against the glass and shut her eyes while reaching out to Anakin through their Force-connection. She cleansed her mind of all the fear, anger, and desperation she'd felt since hearing that her husband was killed. Here and now, her heart sought its mate through the great unknown. Wordlessly, she called out to him, drawing from that same well of mysterious power that she had on the space station. "I am hollow without you, Anakin. Wherever you are, my love. Come back to me. I need you."

Time passed forever in a second.

Suddenly, she sensed his presence through the Force... his spirit resided someplace darker and colder than she imagined could exist, and yet she felt that place was what kept him alive. Her total focus was set on his name alone, repeating it desperately in her mind. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she burrowed deeper through the great unknown, searching for him through that dark place. It might have saved him, but it could not have him.

Padmé alone was Anakin Skywalker's savior.

"...angel..."

The faint sound of his voice in her mind was all that she needed to hear. All that she needed to direct her pure focus on through their connection until the force of his presence grew around her. "I am here. You are safe. Come home to me. I love you."

At first it was the unmistakable sounds of bubbles that drew her eyes open. Then Padmé found the absolute most beautiful set of blue eyes gazing lovingly back at her through the Bacta tank's glass hub. The mouth piece Anakin wore emitted stronger bubbles now, signaling his breathing had strengthened. Her hand quickly covered her mouth as the emotion swept over her. Despite the horror of hearing that he had died and the vicious pain her heart endured since, he was alive.

They triumphed through the worst possible adversity. They conquered when all hope seemed lost.

They were the Skywalker's. And nothing, not even death, could stand in their way.

Inside the tank Anakin gazed at his Angel. Truly, she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, or would ever see. How he got here and the circumstances that surrounded it didn't matter at all. She saved him; just like he knew she would. His endless faith in her was rewarded. And with the last of his strength he managed to lift his arm and press his flesh hand to the glass. Padmé placed her hand over his on the other side.

"Welcome back, my love." Padmé wept openly while watching over her husband, the sweetest joy she had ever known swelling inside her heart.

********  
**

**One Standard Day Later**

**********

**ChanPal SuRecon Medical Tower  
An elite medical facility. Resembles a gloomy spire dominating its particular stretch of Coruscant skyline  
Early morning Coruscant**

Let there be light...

Sky blue eyes opened as Anakin slowly blinked himself awake, noting the mildly numb lack of sensation he felt throughout his body that was no doubt the side effect of some powerful pain meds. He had always hated pain meds, but judging by how stiff and sore he felt, they were probably a necessary nuisance. He swallowed hard in the back of his throat and then noticed his mechanized hand was missing. The remaining nub was a constant reminder of his impatient failure at the hands of Count Dooku. Wincing, he inhaled a deep breath and shoved aside all thoughts of the Sith Lord to gather his bearings.

Anakin realized he was lying in a hospital bed, his right arm hooked up to a number of monitors in what looked like a very sophisticated medical facility. The white room was larger and far more technically advanced than those at the Jedi Temple healing chambers. In the far right corner were two sophisticated medical droids he instantly recognized as Republic military models from those used on the Republic Cruisers he commanded. A 2-1B unit seemed to be working on something with its back to him, while a FX-7 analysis droid went about its duties at a multi-keyboard computer terminal. The irritating sound of its metallic fingers typing away reminded him of how it sounded when he first tried to do anything shortly after he was fitted with his cybernetic hand, before he covered it with a black glove.

He never liked that sound. In fact, he hated that it constantly reminded him of the loss of some small part of his humanity. And the war was slowly chipping away at what he had left.

Shifting gears, the last thing Anakin recalled before just now was spiraling out of control through a massive Hyperspace ring, was trying his best to stabilize his severely damaged fighter, and then preparing for a violent crash landing on a red moon. His final thoughts before blacking out were centered powerfully on Padmé. He was sure he was going to die.

Padmé...

Jerking alert, Anakin suddenly glanced to his left, and what he found was his heart's desire. Contrary to what he thought as an innocent child, angels could sleep. Padmé slept curled in a large beige chair with a thin white blanket covering her. There was nothing regal or Senate fashionable about her dark attire that had obviously seen better days. The blanket had fallen a bit off her shoulders, no doubt when she turned in the night. He smiled at the knowledge of how she often shifted in her sleep, but hated how uncomfortable she must have slept. His mind began to play over the ugly possible scenarios as to how she learned of his disappearance and the dreadful toll that must have taken on her. Reaching out through the Force, he sensed she was mentally and physically exhausted to a degree that broke his heart. As badly as he wanted to call out to her, he knew she needed her rest. He was sure there was a very long story to be told concerning how she found him. For now he wanted her to sleep for as long as  
she could.

Everything else could wait.

Lifting his flesh hand from his side, Anakin called upon the Force to gently draw the blanket up over her more fully. The rustling movement quickly drew Padmé awake, and when she found Anakin staring at her with such adoration shining in his eyes she felt moved to tears. There he was, alive and well. The last day and a half had felt like an absolute nightmare. Finally, the dawn had come. She exhaled at last. "I really wish you'd stop crashing starships."

Anakin's smile lit up all of Coruscant. "Come here," he playfully ordered while watching her shrug off the blanket. Padmé reached for him, and was pulled into his strong arms, gently lying half over his body as they held each other so tight. Sighing, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and released the overwhelming tide of emotion over everything that had happened. Anakin softly stroked her back, hating himself for having put her through so much pain, but again vowing she would never suffer because of him again. She clung to him, her nails digging into his shirt while sobbing over his neck. Her small body heaved and trembled as relinquished the last of the grief she held onto. "I'm so sorry, Padmé. I thought I had a chance to capture Count Dooku and finally end this war once and for all. I never meant  
to hurt you."

Her hand swept away fresh tears as she lifted her head to gaze upon him. "I'm not angry with you for trying to end the war. That was very heroic, if impatient. But I am very angry with myself." Her expression crumbled into an anguished pose as she wept before him, unable to stem the tide of painful emotion that swept over her. "You've asked me to walk away from all of this so many times, but I consistently refused. We've argued, and I've even accused you of being selfish. But maybe you're more aware than I am of the fact that life isn't promised to any of us. No matter how good our deeds or how high our character, death is the one constant in the universe. I fear I've placed duty above us sharing our lives together, but no more and never again," she finished with authority. Gracing his bruised cheek with the warm palm of her hand, Padmé drew a long, deep breath, "I will never place anything above our marriage again. Ask me to walk away from it all... the Senate and the war... I'll leave it all behind without a second thought... we can leave tonight.  
We'll never look back. I swear it."

The sincerity lighting her beautiful brown eyes were his whole world. Anakin knew that she meant every word that she said. Her tone had been desperate, no doubt reflecting her feelings of late. And while the idea ofleaving the war behind to be with her greatly appealed to him, he knew her heart was suffering from the recent fear of losing him. His strong, independent, selfless Padmé was still, at the end of the day just a young woman in love. One who had thankfully lost very few people in her life. Perhaps this was one of the first times ever she truly faced a death so close to her heart. He knew that the important political work she did in the Galactic Senate fulfilled a huge part of her as equal as their marriage did, and he could never take that from her. That she would even offer to run away with him meant more than words could ever say. "Thank you, Angel. It means everything to me that you would even offer that. But we can't walk away."

Padmé could barely believe her ears. "Ani, I can't lose you to this war."

"And I can't take you away from the important work that defines so much of your character. I fell in love with all of you, Padmé. Even the stubborn parts that remind me of my sworn duty to the people and the sacrifices we must all make during the war for the greater good. We may have argued about that from time to time, but I do respect it. I always have."

She studied his serious expression and lifted a skeptical brow. "You've wanted to walk away from the war for a long time now. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I could ask you the same question in reverse. Why are you now so keen to leave?"

"Because two days ago I was told you were dead," Padmé revealed in a trembled tone, the horrible memory of hearing the news shadowing despair over her face. "I had to face the stark reality of life without you and it just about killed me. The fact that you were able to reach out to me and that you're still alive are the two greatest miracles of my life. But not even your legendary luck can last forever." She was tenderly drawn against his chest, and then laid her head there, shutting her eyes to everything except the reassuring beat of his heart. "I thought my life was over, Ani."

He held her closer, pressing his lips softly to her temple, giving her the space she needed to express her heart.

"The definition of me has always been my accomplishments, education, and ability to govern and lead. But when you came back into my life I became part of something greater than I had even been before. I never knew how wonderful it felt to love someone, and be loved in return. I didn't know passion or communion with another person. I didn't understand the balance a vibrant personal life offers your soul, or how truly lonely serving only a solitary professional life could be. Sharing my life with you is what I want most in all the galaxy. To think that this vile war might take you from me sickens me. I just..."

Anakin gently interrupted, "If we walk away from the war, especially when you know all the good that we could do, you would resent me and yourself someday. And I don't think you want to live that way. I know you, Angel. I know all to well the fear of losing the person you love most. Any time I hear of any sort of incident at the Senate Hall or near 500 Republica I can barely restrain myself from rushing back to Coruscant. I know how blinding that fear is. But I also know what you have always reminded me of. That billions of people are counting on us to do the right thing at a time when very few are, and keep up the good fight. Our path isn't an easy or fair one, but it is just. That doesn't always help me sleep at night, but it is the truth."

As always, he spoke to her soul as only its mate could. She lifted her gaze to him, smiling. "I see our roles have reversed."

"I wouldn't count on it to last," he teased with a wry grin. "I blame my current mood on these excellent pain meds."

"No, I blame it on your amazing heart." Leaning in, her soft mouth rested over his in a light, lazy caress that lingered just long enough before the sound of someone clearing their voice intruded on their private moment. Upon finding the source of their distraction, Padmé and Anakin both stared long and hard at Obi-Wan standing just inside the room with his arms crossed his chest. The scene they made, lying in bed in each others arms was unmistakably intimate.

Accepting the blunt truth before him, Obi-Wan calmly approached them, his expression betraying not a hint of emotion. His steps were measured and slow. "Anakin, I certainly hope you do not expect that sort of  
welcome-back-from-the-dead greeting from me."

Never mind that their secret was literally out of the bag, Anakin just couldn't seem to care. His arm curled possessively around his wife, he replied, "Perish the thought, Master." When Anakin struggled to  
sit up, Padmé helped him. Instead of trying to offer up a plausible explanation, she calmly sat beside her husband, snuggled against his side. Her place, after all. Damn anyone who thought different. "I would take issue with that sort of response as well."

"Indeed you would, I suspect." Exhaling deeply, Obi-Wan walked around Anakin's bed, standing before his former Padawan. Obvious drama aside, the sight of him alive and well was a cherished one to be certain. The smile that broke out upon his face said it all. "You seem to be recovering well."

"My latest brush with death seems to have left me weakened, but it seems I shall recover. Thanks to you and Padmé," Anakin noted seriously. "Master, I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done to help Padmé find me. I can only assume the circumstances placed you in a rather... sensitive position. Considering the Order and all. I truly appreciate everything you did."

"You would have done no different for me, Anakin. And you have already, many times."

"Still... this time was different," Anakin noted.

Nodding while grazing his beard slowly, Obi-Wan asked, "How much do you know about the rescue?"

"Only who was involved. I must thank Dormé soon as well," he acknowledged in Padmé direction. "Now that I'm awake I would love to hear all the juicy details. I get the feeling it was quite an adventure."

Padmé gazed away for a brief moment, and then found Obi-Wan awaiting her on how best to approach this. She silently thanked him for allowing her to lead the way. "It began with a dream of you that I had shortly after learning of your death..." She spoke truthfully, although she chose to leave out the more intimate qualities of her "connection" with Anakin. She explained how she even went to seek the help of the Supreme Chancellor, and how he came to her aid despite her grievous concerns about his character. She began detailing the perilous trip to the moon of Er'Kit, being taken with great hostility taken into Vostos Spaceport, confronting Empress Sesar and barely escaping with their lives. She purposely left out all talk of her use of the Force in front of Obi-Wan, all the while knowing of his keen  
interest and that some day soon he would not simply let it go.

Not that she didn't have a cruiser load of questions herself. For the moment though, she was simply too overjoyed to have her husband back to give it  
any further thought.

Continuing her tale of his daring rescue, Padmé went nowhere near talking about the kiss she shared with Anakin's former Master. And for that, Obi-Wan seemed grateful, if embarrassed a little. Of the entire truth she intended to tell Anakin very soon, it had already decided in her head that it would be forever omitted. No good would come of its knowledge no matter the circumstances.

She knew her husband well.

Obi-Wan patiently waited for her to finish, and after answering a few of Anakin's questions, he fired one of his own. "Now that bit of business is finished, how about you tell us how you managed to survive? I've seen you  
cheat death countless times, but I could not sense your presence through the Force in any way."

Sighing, Anakin chose his words very carefully. "Perhaps that moon holds secrets none of us are completely aware of, Master. I honestly don't know why you were not able to sense my Force presence." That was the absolute truth, though there was far more to the story. Obi-Wan seemed curious, as was his usual mood. "Master, again, thank you."

"I would do anything for you, Anakin. You are my dearest friend, along with Padmé. I hope you both know that." With those carefully delivered words, the couple before him understood that Obi-Wan would keep their secret for all time. A silent pact between family no matter the forces against them. And while a part of him hurt over having found out this way instead of being told outright, he considered that everything simply wasn't his business to know. And that he loved his brother more than the Jedi Code. He was sure somewhere in the ethereal of the Force, Master Qui-Gonn was smiling. "I'll be reporting to the Jedi Council shortly. I'll make sure they are informed of all that they 'need' to know."

"I sincerely hope I am made privy to that report as well, Master Kenobi."

All eyes coasted to the entrance of the hospital room where Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had entered and quietly shut the door behind him without anyone noticing. Anakin's face broke into a pleased expression at  
the sight of him. "Your Excellency, it's good to see you again."

"Anakin, my boy. Just look at you, alive and well." Palpatine's beaming smile revealed a depth of genuine emotion no matter its dark origin. He was sincerely thankful that Anakin was alive. "I have never been more satisfied that the Jedi were so wrong." He lifted a solitary finger in a fatherly way, pointing at Padmé. "She never gave up on you. She believed when all conventional wisdom said otherwise."

"And you aided me in my most dire time of need, Chancellor," Padmé found the need to say. She regarded Palpatine with something glimmering in her eyes that hadn't been there in years. She wasn't sure how long this feeling would last, or if she might someday live to regret it. But tonight, he'd earned it. "There are numerous reasons why you could have dismissed me without a second thought. I am one of your harshest critics, and we have not been on good terms in quite some time. Nonetheless, thank you. We could not have saved Anakin's life without your assistance. I will never forget what you did for me."

Exhaling a deeply held breath, Palpatine calmly walked around Anakin's bed to stand before Padmé. He gave a slow shake of his head. "Once we stood side-by-side in defense of Naboo as close friends. And then as time inevitably does, relationships can fray and whither. But those we hold dear to our hearts, like 'our' Anakin," he noted with no small amount of pride considering Obi-Wan close by, "We can put aside our differences for a common goal. I may disagree with a number of things you champion, as you feel the same towards me. But I have never lost my respect of you. I am overwhelmingly pleased that my faith in you was rewarded."

Though the moment called for a hug, and if he were any other individual she would have, Padmé could not bring herself to give such affection to this man. He was corrupt, no matter the glimmer of good he exposed her too. But he did earn a sincere handshake, and a nod. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, milady." Appearing for a brief moment as if he were hurt by her lack of going further, Palpatine gently brushed down his lavish robe, and then turned to Obi-Wan. "How are you doing, Master Jedi?"

To say that Obi-Wan disliked this Palpatine would be a vast understatement. Still, he would always respect the office he held if nothing more. He only feared the final cost of Palpatine's help and when he would inevitably call that debt in. "I am no worse for wear, your Excellency. Anakin is alive. That is all that matters. Thank you for asking."

Sensing this was as much of a cordial visit as this group would ever have, Anakin spoke up, "Padmé, Master, can I please have a moment alone with the Chancellor?"

Though Padmé wasn't surprised that he would ask for this, she never liked how close her husband was to Palpatine. Alas, tonight wasn't the night to question this. Not when she was still so overjoyed that Anakin was alive and with her again. No matter the immense stature of the men in the room, nor their connections to her, Padmé bent down to her husband and brushed her lips over his brow. A simple, soft kiss for certain, but laced with intimacy and ownership. Anakin Skywalker belonged to her alone. "I'll return shortly."

"And I shall see you tomorrow, my friend," Obi-Wan hugged his former Padawan. "Please try to get some rest and not do anything crazy or heroic  
for the rest of the evening."

"I promise, Master. And again, thank you."

Obi-Wan left with a polite nod, ever mindful how good it felt to hope against hope. Every now and then miracles happened. "Your Excellency."

"Master Jedi," Palpatine regarded him as the door shut behind Padmé, who exited last. He slowly moved to the vacated chair, setting the white blanket aside. Facing Anakin, Palpatine bowed his head as if  
in prayer. "Son, I am..." he paused dramatically, causing Anakin to raise up as if to assist him. "I'm alright. Just getting older, I suppose. I swear, announcing your death took a decade off my life."

"I am so sorry you had to go through that," Anakin noted as his sore body strained. He fought off a grimace. "If the situations were reversed, rest assured I would feel the same about you."

Nodding, Palpatine lifted his old eyes to the young man who he had such interest in his destiny. "Anakin, I want you to listen to me for a moment. Listen to the voice of wisdom as I am a far older man than you. This is not the first war I have lived through. I have seen far more in my days than most, and certainly more death. And while I am the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, I have never had what you possess. Such love with your Padmé." Delicious emotion he felt from Anakin at the mention that Padmé was his and his alone. "The title and wealth I hold are frail a thing to grasp, like trying to capture running water in the palm of your hand. They are meaningless, and to that end I wish to extend to you a gift."

Anakin sighed, "Your Excellency..."

"Anakin, I do not know when or how this war will end, nor if I will even live through it. We are facing the single greatest threat the galaxy has ever known. And while the Galactic Senate politically wars within itself, and the Jedi continue their narrow and fanatical pursuit of Count Dooku good people are dying each and every day." He paused once more, collecting his thoughts... and gauging Anakin's reaction. "Son, I know I couldn't bear it if you were lost as well. I am a student of your career record. You have fought on the front lines of the Clone war since its beginning. Your courage and accomplishments are epic. As I have said before, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met. But you are simply flesh and blood. You are not immortal, and so to that end this old man, imperfect as I am, wants you to walk away and enjoy the life he never did. I have known wealth and power, but never love as you do with Padmé. I don't ever want you to lose that, as I can attest to the emptiness of raw power."

Palpatine watched Anakin, sensing his immense trust. All was as it should be. "I have arranged for an unmarked starship to be hidden in the lower levels of Sector 9. Inside it is a Veritech ID creation device and two  
million credits. Disappear tomorrow with Padmé and I will leak a story that you suffered a massive heart attack overnight. Senator Amidala, in her grief decided to retire to her home world for a time, and then simply decided to remain there and help serve the Queen. You can be with her for the rest of your life and leave this dark one behind. You can have what you want. You need only accept what I am offering you and  
it is done."

"It would be illegal."

Palpatine's expression coiled into a smirk. "Illegal is a point of view, Anakin. One that I fine tested daily in these tough times."

"Why would you offer me this when you know the Republic needs me?"

"I offer you what I have never had. Something so much more than what you have been told you should settle for. Through me, you can have a real life with Padmé. On Naboo, you could live out the rest of your days in paradise, far away from the horrors of war. You can see and experience so much more than these old, tired eyes have. Perhaps take the path I had not the courage to pursue."

Anakin was humbled and breathless to such a degree. This brilliant man had taken him under his wing at such a young age, and showed him a depth of respect and caring the Jedi woefully lacked. He would always love Obi-Wan like a father, but he often enjoyed the relationship associated with that title with Palpatine alone. Nevermore than right at this very moment. "Sir, your offer... I am humbled beyond measure. That you aided Padmé despite the severe rift between you says so much aboutyour character. And now... I cannot thank you enough. But I can't accept your offer either. I have a sworn duty to the Republic and the Jedi Order. Padmé has so much of herself vested in the Senate and ending this war. We want to leave the Republic in a better place than it is in right now, and then will be our time. So again, thank you. But we cannot accept."

Resting a tired hand over Anakin's shoulder, Palpatine appeared understanding. "You're a stubborn one, that's for sure."

"Just trying to uphold the example set for me."

Palpatine's face took on a most amused pose. "Oh, so its my fault then?"

Anakin laughed, shaking his head. "Hardly. I blame the Jedi for their strict sense of duty."

"The Jedi are to blame for so many things, I fear." When Anakin seemed to want him to explain that stray thought, Palpatine deftly switched gears. "However did you survive that crash?"

Sensing that his Master had left the medical facility and Padmé was in a private communications room, Anakin's tone of voice took on a sharper, more serious mood. "Sir, do you remember those meditative techniques you taught me a year ago? The ones that were said to be used by Force-sensitive beings not of the Sith or Jedi?" Palpatine nodded, thoroughly engrossed now. "I somehow drew myself into a trance using one of those techniques and I believe that is how I was able to survive with very little air and severity of my injuries. I believe, though I don't know this for certain, that was why Obi-Wan could not sense me through the Force. I wasn't channeling something Jedi-centric. I was... more. Different and unique."

Leaning into him, Palpatine spoke softly, but with blunt force. "Speak of this to no one."

"As you wish."

Everything made sense now. Palpatine began doing the one thing that would always assure he stayed ten steps ahead of the Jedi and everyone else. His greatest single weapon was his ability to adapt to any situation. Nothing he did was rigid or set in tradition. He was fluid and always able to reconsider how best to meet his goals. This entire tragedy, one not of his making, had now led to an unimaginable discovery. For now, he'd continue playing the role of concerned father. It would evolve into Master soon enough. "Rest, my boy. We will talk again soon." Both men looked up as Padmé re-entered the room.

"Chancellor, forgive me if this sounds rude, but you need to leave. Anakin needs his rest."

"You are quite right milady. And I could never think of you as rude. I will take my leave." Giving Anakin a brief hug in front of Padmé brought a smile to his face. With a gentlemanly tip of his head, he walked  
by Padmé. "Milady."

"Your excellelancy." When the door shut, Padmé returned to her husband's arms. "The arrangements are made."

"What arrangements?"

"I spoke with Master Yoda a short time ago. You have been granted eight days leave. My family has offered you room and board at their estate, and as your friend I will accompany you." Her smile said it all, wicked as it was. "You are all mine for the next eight days."

"Only eight days?"

"Forever, Anakin. You are mine forever."

"And you are mine."

"Always." They kissed long and deeply, loving each other to the depths of their very souls.

********  
**

**One standard day later**

**********

**The office of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine  
666th floor  
Galactic Senate Office Complex**

"The violent art of a lightsaber is so poetic," Darth Sidious whispered ominously to himself while watching a holo-vid of Senator Amidala butchering a number of Morgukai soldiers. Having eyes and ears everywhere, commandeering this bit of information was tricky at best. The footage alone would be priceless to any number of HoloNet news agencies, not to mention enemies of the good Senator and her home world of Naboo. The epic scandal that would follow might actually eclipse the war for a time. Sadly though, neither the space pirates who delivered this holo-vid to Separatist spies, nor those who witnessed the battle first hand were breathing anymore.

Dead men tell no lies. And they couldn't tell the truth either.

As incredible as the footage was, Darth Sidious found himself almost envious of those that watched Padmé murder without a hint of restraint. Despite her total lack of training as a Sith or Jedi, she wielded a lightsaber as if it were a direct extension of her very soul. Her focus was absolute, while her motions were brutal and precise. Her speed was deadly, as was her obvious killer instinct. This woman simply never existed before. For years had the Dark Lord of the Sith watched his one-time 'friend'. While it was true she possessed stubborn courage and a deeply misguided sense of justice, she never exuded the skill of a Force-user. Not until two days ago when the life of her husband was at stake.

"Love... such a corruptible thing." His well-manicured fingernails danced over the ultra-dense lanthanide alloy of his desk while he watched Padmé kill the slaver who was about to beat his possessions. A smirk lifted upon his face. Even one such as she had a cruel streak when pushed to the limit. At the end of the day she was no better than anyone else. Anakin's death opened a gaping wound in her that would never heal. The thought of which was a beautiful thing to the Dark Lord in every way.

The footage continued as it switched perspectives. The two people kissing passionately onscreen caught his attention next. It seemed in her paranoia; Empress Sesar placed hidden cameras all over her space station in a effort to maintain security. "Oh, my poor Anakin. If ever you saw your precious wife and former Master in such an intimate embrace... I shudder to think what you might do," he cackled softly before switching off the footage and locking it away in a secret data file. "Such wondrous possibilities."

Darth Sidious closed his sunken yellow eyes and exhaled deeply, enjoying his good fortune over recent events. The Force-sensitive meditative states he taught Anakin in secret were deeply entrenched in the Dark Side of the Force, though the Jedi never knew. The same Force-deception techniques that shielded his presence from powerful Jedi Masters like Yoda and Mace Windu were the reason Anakin's Force presence could not be detected. But the Chosen One was so strong with the Force that even Darth Sidious himself could not sense him.

"Such power will be mine to control someday," he noted behind the dark cloak covering his head. But who would have ever guessed the absolute raw power of Anakin and Padre's Force-connection? Who could have guessed that in her time of dearest need she'd draw upon his strength... upon whatever life giving resource he possessed to save him. She would truly accept anything... do anything... even kill to save the man she loved. Padmé Amidala drew the Dark Side of the Force to her very soul and drowned herself in it to such an extreme degree that she was able to become as deadly as any Force user in the galaxy. For her husband(')s life, she showed no restraint in her actions. She was a vessel for the Dark Side... and now was no longer expendable.

For some time Darth Sidious suspected that only the fear of Padre's death could push Anakin far enough away from the Jedi Order that he would cross a line from which he could never return. But now opportunity was delivered to his doorstep. The treachery to come would yield the same result he had always planned. The eradication of the accused Jedi Order and his absolute rule of the Republic. But he never suspected that he might be able to obtain two incredibly powerful Sith Lords at the same time.

"Patience" he calmly reminded himself while removing his dark robe, replacing it with the regal garb his day job required. There would be a time and a place to push the right buttons and manipulate all the pawns into  
position. Anakin's near death experience was the catalyst for the next step in his grand plan to dominate the Republic. He would allow the Skywalker's their dream for a little while on Naboo. Soon enough their dreams would become a nightmare from which the galaxy would never recover.

"Now I shall have the honor of announcing Anakin's return from the Jedi to the Senate," Palpatine smiled to himself while taking a second look in the mirror, making sure he was presentable. He walked out of his private refresher past the Bronzium statues of the Four Sages of Dwartii - controversial philosophers and law givers from the early days of the Republic. Visionaries who, like him, saw past the notions of right and wrong. They simply intended to accomplish all that they felt was in the best interest of the people. Despite the people's opinion, mind you. "A Supreme Chancellors work is never done."

******

The end of "Beloved"

Next in the "Hearts and Souls" series is "Paradise"  
Coming soon...

Thank you all for your amazing patience. I promise new AP fics will come much faster. But before "Paradise" and the continuation of the "Salavation" and "Scandalous" universe, a very angsty erotica A/P fic is coming called "Black Orchid"

Now I'm off to read Helen T's "Purgatory" and Pink-Green-White-4ever's "Shattered Balance" two of the finest new A/P Star Wars fics out there. I highly recommend them both.


End file.
